In fraganti
by Carupin
Summary: Una chica llega a vivir a su casa. Ella no le cae bien, y él puede notar que él a ella tampoco. Esa chica además es una cínica, y nadie más que él parece darse cuenta de que de la forma que se muestra no es su verdadera manera de ser; un día ella lo descubre autoestimulándose mientras ve pornografía ¿en qué desencadenará ese suceso? (Explícito)
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencia: de sutilizas y otras hierbas ni un poco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

No estaba de humor en lo absoluto y es que saber que una tercera chica, además de sus dos hermanas, viviría con él y su familia, no era el mejor panorama que pudiera visualizar.

Podría haber sido un chico, dado que el que se fuera a vivir a la casa era un hecho inevitable, por lo que notó, pero no. Una chica.

—¿Por qué tenemos que tener a esa extraña con nosotros? —indagó dubitativo —. ¿No dijiste que tenían mucho dinero? ¡Qué viva sola!

—No tiene que gustarte, sólo tienes que aceptarlo —rebatió su padre —. Las decisiones las tomamos tu madre y yo, y Rukia-chan vendrá acá.

Había crecido conociendo su nombre, pero nunca la había visto en realidad. Su padre había vivido con esa familia cuando comenzó sus estudios universitarios, ya que donde él residía no era posible estudiar medicina, de querer lograr sus objetivos iba a tener que abandonar la ciudad, y lo hizo y se jactaba de que esa había sido la mejor decisión de su vida, porque había podido conocer a su madre.

No importaba cuanto refunfuñara y manifestara su postura acerca de la chica viniendo a vivir con ellos, sus padres no lo estaban escuchando.

—Y será mejor que te comportes con ella —le advirtió su padre.

Aquello le molestó, ya que aunque no estaba ni siquiera un poco de acuerdo con la nueva integrante en el hogar, él no era un hombre maleducado. Sabía comportarse acorde a la situación.

.

La llegada de la chica finalmente se llevó a cabo, y cuando la tuvo frente a sus ojos supo que no podría llevarse bien con ella por más que lo intentara.

—Soy Ichigo —saludó.

Quizá él no era bueno fingiendo o ella había percibido la reticencia que sentía él de tenerla en su territorio, pero cuando llegó el momento de responderle, ella lo encontró desprevenido.

—Piérdete —espetó con claridad ella.

Las cosas no iban a llegar a darse con aquella chica, por lo que podía ver. Y era mejor así, así no tendría que aparentar.

.

Ichigo no llegaba a creer que Rukia fuera mayor que él, y es que con ese humilde porte era difícil de aceptar esa verdad. Ella no le dirigía la palabra directamente y no era como si le importara en realidad. Si las cosas iban a ser así, era lo mejor no entablar ningún tipo de contacto.

Rukia se llevaba bien con todos en la casa y por las cosas que escuchaba, era como si fuera un favor el que ella les hacía permaneciendo con ellos, porque no había un solo reclamo acerca de su comportamiento, muy por el contrario, sólo habían elogios para sus buenos modos, los que él no era capaz de ver.

—¡Ese es mi tazón! —reclamó.

Su madre sólo lo miró a modo de advertencia y él supo que tenía que arreglar la situación.

—Pero puedes ocuparlo, está bien por mí —agregó de modo conciliador.

No obstante no estaba bien, menos después de ver una sonrisa escondida detrás del tazón que él mismo reclamó.

Ella se había burlado de él y nadie lo había visto.

.

Estaba harto, esa mujer hacía todo a propósito para irritarlo: se sentaba en su silla, tardaba mucho en el baño, volteaba los líquidos en su ropa, y delante de sus padres se comportaba exasperantemente amable, pero todo era parte de una farsa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que lograrás mantener esa careta? —le preguntó.

Era difícil encontrarla sola, por lo que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, él le preguntó lo que le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro.

—¿Cuál careta? —preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

—Esa —explicó él —. No sé cómo alguien puede creer en tu mala actuación.

La chica frente a él aunque pequeña le inspiró respeto con esa expresión temeraria en su rostro.

—¿Y por qué te molesta? —indagó ella.

Lo cierto es que ella tenía razón, como ella actuara no debería afectarle o molestarle.

—Ignora que te dije algo —espetó.

Ella se encogió de hombros y por primera vez desde que ella había llegado, no discutió algo que él dijera.

.

No podía creer su buena suerte, ni sus padres ni sus hermanas iban a estar en casa, y por lo que había oído durante la cena, Kuchiki tampoco. Eso significaba la casa completamente sola para él; algo que no ocurría a menudo.

Se apresuró en llegar porque oportunidades como esa no se podían ser desperdiciadas, y es que poder masturbarse con videos con audio era prácticamente un lujo. Le gustaba en particular la parte en que la mujer de turno se acercaba al orgasmo y sus gemidos lo evidenciaban. Había algo en esa evidente carencia de aire que lo excitaba y se preguntaba si él algún sería capaz de excitar a una mujer hasta hacerla llegar a ese punto, donde le pidiera más, en el cual le pidiera hacerla acabar…

Subió a su habitación con nerviosismo, no es que no fuera una práctica habitual, tocarse era algo que si tenía la oportunidad lo hacía dos o tres veces al día, pero en el silencio de la noche era distinto, y esa práctica a esa hora, con el estímulo auditivo adherido, era demasiado tentador como para no aprovechar esa oportunidad. Se acomodó frente al escritorio, buscó los pañuelos desechables que siempre se ocupaba de reponer antes de que se le acabaran, y aunque sabía que era una experiencia que le gustaría prolongar, no abusaría de su suerte y se aseguraría de disfrutarlo al máximo.

Buscó en la categoría que más le llamaba la atención: mujeres con senos grandes, y sin mucho buscar encontró el video que sería el elegido, ya que le gustaban aquellos videos que no fueran tan evidentemente fingidos, y aquel parecía ser una de esas escasas joyas que muy de vez en cuando eran encontrados… mujeres con silicona no eran realmente lo suyo, pero la mujer del video parecía ser completamente natural.

Su forma femenina lo tenía embelesado, el modo en el que seducía al hombre era uno que a cualquiera macho heterosexual de sangre caliente obtendría una erección dura que nada tendría que envidiarle al hierro…

Sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos a medida que los segundos transcurrían y su excitación era tanta que no pudo siquiera aguantar hasta la parte donde el hombre se aseguraba de que la mujer recibiera su simiente, y es que los gemidos de la mujer resonaron en sus oídos de tal forma que su orgasmo consiguió, literalmente dejarlo temblando, y por unos segundos dejarlo inmovilizado, disfrutando ese momento de relajo máximo.

Había sido una sesión de onanismo memorable y no creyó que nada pudiera amilanar su buen humor. Se aseguró de borrar el historial antes de alejarse del computador.

Necesitaba deshacerse de aquellos pobres pañuelos que habían sido utilizados en el nombre del más vil de los propósitos: la autosatisfacción, sin embargo al mirar su puerta algo estaba mal: estaba entreabierta y él, con completa certeza, la había cerrado. Se acercó hacia esta y pudo escuchar claramente unos pasos alejándose.

Alguien había sido testigo de lo que había hecho y él deseó que la tierra se lo tragase… nada podía ser peor que ser captado in fraganti masturbándose y no supo si era mejor hacerse el desentendido o rogar que al menos no hubiese sido una de sus hermanas. Eso sería lo único que podría ser peor.

 **Continuará..**

* * *

 **Un nuevo fanfic corto que tiene el propósito de que cada capítulo no tenga más de mil quinientas palabras.**

 **Espero les agrade y ojalá me lo hagan saber con un review.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencia: temática sexual explícita y vocabulario soez**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Finalmente optó por quedarse en su habitación sumido en la miseria y la incertidumbre de saber quién había sido el testigo de aquella vergonzosa escena que él gratuitamente había ofrecido, pero si se detenía a pensar, su padre era bastante ruidoso, estaba seguro de que él se hubiese hecho notar de alguna forma, y de todos, hubiese sido la mejor de las peores opciones. Su madre siempre golpeaba antes de entrar; sólo quedaban sus hermanas y Kuchiki, y la última se suponía que llegaría más tarde… el pensar en el que hubiese sido una de ella lo enfermaba.

Miró la hora, notando que se acercaba la inminente hora en la que tendría que bajar a cenar con todos, incluyendo a aquella persona incógnita que había descubierto su despliegue de endorfinas en pleno desarrollo, pero por más que intentó reunir el valor para ir a sentarse y hacerse el desentendido, no fue capaz de enfrentarse a ello, y diciéndole a su madre que no tenía hambre porque se sentía mal del estómago, justificó su inasistencia. Por su mentira había tenido que beber la infusión especial que su madre preparaba en esos casos… y no sabía nada bien, pero no había podido evitarlo, porque ella se había quedado con él hasta asegurarse de que bebía hasta la última gota.

—Por si te sientes mejor más tarde, te dejaré la cena en el refrigerador —dijo ella —. De todos modos puedo prepararte comida más liviana y no tardaré nada...

—¡No! –exclamó él —. ¡Encontraré algo! No te preocupes por mí…

Lo último que quería era una comida liviana. Su madre asintió y él rogó porque todos se fueran a dormir pronto. Le rugía el estómago.

Los sonidos de pasos se hicieron cada vez menos frecuentes y él comenzó a prepararse para bajar, porque ni siquiera había ido al baño. No había preguntado que había de cenar para no parecer interesado, pero el olor que había llegado hasta su habitación lo había cautivado y había aumentado su apetito.

Abrió la puerta y miró hacia todos lados y ninguna luz de filtraba de las habitaciones contiguas. Era seguro salir. Descendió sin meter demasiado ruido y sintiéndose aliviado de poder vaciar su vejiga, y cuando por fin llegó a la cocina y por más que buscó, no pudo dar con la comida que su madre había asegurado que le guardaría.

—¡Con una mierda! —reclamó indignado —. ¡No está!

Su madre no olvidaría guardárselo después de habérselo prometido, por lo que la única opción es que alguien lo hubiese tomado.

—¡Tengo hambre…! —se lamentó.

—Entonces debiste bajar a cenar con todos —escuchó.

Había estado tan sumido en sus lamentaciones que no había oído que alguien se acercara.

—Está en el microondas —informó.

Ichigo fue hasta el mencionado aparato y encontró lo que buscaba. No se pudo contener a que terminara de calentarse. Con suerte se había entibiado algo.

—Para ser alguien que estaba con su delicado estomago resentido comes como un cerdo —lo acusó.

Su rostro al observarlo comer se contrajo con una mueca que demostraba verdadero asco. Él se daba cuenta de que no debía verse nada bien, no obstante por primera vez sintió que tenía un arma contra esa mujer y decidió continuar haciéndolo.

—Me recupero rápido —aseguró.

En algún minuto ella no había podido soportar más sus malos modos y se había marchado.

Había ganado esa ronda: por primera vez ella mostraba una debilidad.

.

No había nadie. Había un mensaje en la mesa en el que decía que sólo Rukia y él estarían en casa esa noche porque había un evento deportivo familiar en la escuela de Karin y Yuzu que terminaría hasta entrada la noche, no obstante estaba todo listo y sólo debían calentar la comida.

Desde que había descubierto que a ella le molestaban los malos modales, él había abusado de ese recurso, sólo con el afán de molestarla, dado que ella siempre lo fastidiaba cuando podía y no había podido defenderse hasta entonces.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —solicitó demandante.

Aunque llevaba una semana molestándola de esa forma, era la primera vez que ella externalizaba que aquello le irritaba. Era en realidad más escrupulosa de lo que imaginó.

Él no se detuvo.

—¿Podrías parar? —reiteró.

—Podría —aseguró —. Pero tienes la mala costumbre de pedir las cosas como si la gente tuviera la obligación de acatar tus mandatos.

La miró a los ojos por primera vez desde hacía un tiempo, y pudo ver su rostro contraído por la rabia.

—Si lo haces a propósito, por favor detente —pidió.

El tono de ella había cambiado, y aunque se podía percibir que lo pedía de manera forzosamente educada, él la complació.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

Ichigo observó cómo ella comía y los pequeños bocados que se llevaba a la boca y cómo con delicadeza se limpiaba los labios antes de tomar un sorbo de líquido, y cómo limpiaba luego donde su boca se había posado en el borde del vaso. Sólo entonces entendió por qué ella era la que más se demoraba en terminar, para ella comer implicaba hacerlo de manera cuidadosa y pulcra. En realidad lo que él hacia era una autentica tortura para ella.

—Así que… ¿te recuperas rápido? —le preguntó ella.

Él no comprendió a qué se refería, por lo que tuvo que detenerse a pensar un poco y en realidad como no habían conversado en demasiadas ocasiones, él pudo determinar a qué se refería: al supuesto dolor de estómago.

—Ah… sí, me recupero rápido —reiteró —. No necesito demasiado tiempo para reponerme.

—Interesante… —dijo ella.

—¿Lo es? —consultó inseguro.

Siguió comiendo sin explicar por qué era "interesante" el que se recobrara rápido. Era como si Kuchiki estuviera hablando otro idioma, porque no llegó a entender a qué se refería.

—Yo me ocupo de la loza sucia —ofreció.

Eso no era tan extraño, ella siempre se ocupaba de eso cuando estaba la familia completa, pero no dejó de hacerle ruido que lo hiciera por él no teniendo que fingir que lo soportaba.

Antes de levantarse el teléfono de ella sonó, advirtiéndole de un mensaje que había llegado.

—Tus padres dicen que tardarán un poco más en llegar —le avisó.

Él miró su teléfono y aunque no recordaba haberlo puesto en silencio, tal vez lo había hecho y no había una muestra de deferencia hacia él: sus padres no le avisaron a él nada.

—Gracias —dijo él —. Acabas de darme la confirmación de que mis padres se preocupan más por ti que por mí.

No lo había dicho de manera negativa, sólo para resaltar el hecho de que se habían olvidado de él y no le habían dicho acerca de que arribarían más tarde.

—No vine a quitarte tu lugar —habló ella.

Hubo algo en esa aclaración que no le gustó como sonó.

—No me refería a eso —aclaró.

Ella lo ignoró y continuó lavando los trastes sucios y él se fue a su habitación, con la idea de que había dicho algo equivocado. Esperó alrededor de unos treinta minutos y la idea de que debía aclarar lo que había dicho no había dejado descansar tranquilo.

Se aproximó a la habitación de ella sigilosamente, esperando no interrumpirla, por lo que trató de escuchar si habían ruidos provenientes de esa habitación antes de golpear, no obstante cuando lo hizo gemidos cortos y constantes hicieron que tuviera una erección inmediata al imaginar lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro.

—¿Qué haces escuchando tras la puerta? —inquirió Rukia desde atrás.

Su corazón se paralizó al saberse descubierto.

—Y-yo no… yo sólo quería… —comenzó a justificar.

Él había pensado estaba dentro, no había escuchado que saliera de esa habitación ¿siempre se había movido así de reservadamente? Estaba seguro que había estado atento a sus movimientos…

Se había girado hacia ella intentado explicarle, olvidando que había adquirido una erección que con el fino pantalón del pijama poco se podía disimular, por lo que cuando sus ojos se dirigieron al evidente bulto y se mantuvieron ahí supo que tendría todavía más que aclarar, no obstante, ella no se inmutó ni comenzó a gritarle que era un pervertido como imaginó que era lo siguiente que vendría. Ella tomó su pelo y lo acomodó a un lado y lo siguiente que pudo notar fue que ella lo había dejado expuesto y no había tardado en sentir una húmeda y cálida sensación en su pene que nunca había sentido antes.

¡Ella se lo estaba chupando! y estaba tan choqueado que pasaron unos segundos antes de poder disfrutar de lo que ella estaba haciendo, y en todo ese tiempo ella había fijado sus ojos a los de él… comenzó a gemir a medida que ella cambiaba de técnica. Era tan novedosa como excitante la situación, por lo que no tardaría en acabar, sin embargo habiendo estado tan cerca de hacerlo, ella lo dejó a punto de conseguirlo.

—Lo tienes enorme —evidenció ella —. El otro día no había podido verlo tan bien, pero me había hecho una idea bastante certera.

Ella entró a la habitación que le correspondía y cerró la puerta tras ella, dejándolo con ganas de más, y con la respuesta que había estado buscando desde se había sabido descubierto: quien lo había visto masturbándose había sido Kuchiki y no una de sus hermanas. De algún modo eso lo hizo sentir mejor… no obstante no pudo pensar en eso, porque le urgía acabar o se iba a quedar sin poder caminar…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Gracias por sus reviews =)**

 **Si tienen tiempo y quieren algo bueno que ver, les recomiendo Akatsuki no Yona. Es un anime/manga magnífico que me ha regresado a la vida tras el golpe violento que fue el final de Bleach. Me ha sanado el alma.**

 **Estoy escribiendo fanfics allá también :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencia: Muy explícito. Muy OoC**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Nunca hubiese podido imaginar que alguien del tamaño de ella pudiese ser tan intimidante, pero desde lo acontecido esa vez, que hacía todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para no quedar a solas con ella. La impresión había sido demasiada, y aunque se masturbaba pensando en lo que había pasado, también se había sentido pasado a llevar; lo había hecho sentir vulnerable y no comprendió por qué no fue capaz de reaccionar y evitarlo, o simplemente de haber participado y haber acabado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Ella lo había anulado y eso lo convertía en alguien en extremo peligrosa.

.

—¿Podrías pedirle a Rukia que baje? —solicitó su madre.

Esa era una situación en la que si hubiese podido elegir, no se habría expuesto.

Subió las escaleras con una lentitud impropia, retrasando la llegada a esa habitación todo lo que se pudiera.

Golpeó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta. Su madre le había encargado además, la misión de entrar a la habitación y despertarla si es que ella no respondía.

Lo último que quería hacer era precisamente entrar en su territorio, pero tras darse por vencido porque llamar a su puerta no funcionó, entró.

Desde que ella había llegado que no entraba en esa habitación, y exceptuando por el cobertor de la cama que nunca había visto, estaba tal cual la recordaba. Ella no había puesto nada de sí misma en ese lugar, excepto una maleta; ella estaba sobre ese cobertor desconocido hasta entonces, durmiendo plácidamente.

Se dio ánimos y planeó sus siguientes movimientos: entraría, la mecería, y se iría. ¿Qué podía haber de peligroso en eso? Tardaría sólo segundos, y a medida que se acercaba, sentía que más nervioso se ponía, pero lo ignoró. Él no podía demostrarle ninguna debilidad más.

La tocó con la yema de dos de sus dedos y ella comenzó a reaccionar, y cuando notó que era él quien estaba a su lado, pareció sorprendida de verlo.

—Mi madre me pidió que te despertara —explicó.

Ella asintió y sin tardar se sentó, cubriéndose las piernas con rapidez.

Él emprendió la retirada y cuando casi había logrado llegar a la salida siguió anhelando atravesar la puerta, hasta que finalmente se sintió seguro cuando salió.

La próxima vez inventaría una excusa a su madre, pero no volvería a entrar a su habitación. Había obtenido de esa intrusión una visión que muy poco dejó a la imaginación… vio sus piernas con detalle y también su ropa interior y se excitó.

.

En el instituto se había propagado que la "nueva de tercero" ya había salido con tres chicos del mismo grado y él sabía que era cierto. Los había visto ir a dejarla a la puerta de su casa. Aun así consideró que eso no debería importarle a nadie más que a ella, pero siendo la nueva resultó obvio que todas las miradas estuvieran puestas en ella.

No tenía idea de cuál era su juego, pero estaba claro que a ella le gustaba relacionarse con individuos del sexo masculino, y aun si no le correspondía pensarlo, fue inevitable cuestionarse a cuántos de ellos les había dado el mismo trato que a él… ¿a cuántos chicos les habría bajado los pantalones y habría colocado su hombría en su boca como si no fuera la gran cosa?…

Desde que eso había ocurrido entre ellos, era como si nada hubiese acontecido. Ella seguía burlándose de él sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, y a medida que pasaron los días él dejó de temer su cercanía. Nada en su comportamiento le indicaba que ella fuera a hacer algo así de nuevo, aunque cuando lo hizo la primera vez tampoco es que le hubiese dado pista alguna.

Se encontraron de frente, ella iba saliendo del baño y él estaba esperando su turno. Ella lo miró despectivamente y siguió su camino.

—¿No te cansa el estar comportándote de dos maneras distintas…? No sé para qué te pregunto si ya sé la respuesta —se respondió a sí mismo —. ¿Sabes? siendo la nueva todos están pendientes de tus movimientos…

Al parecer con el último comentario había logrado captar su atención.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió interesada.

—A que todos saben que saliste con Ashido, Abarai y Hisagi —evidenció.

—No es mi culpa que la gente de este lugar no encuentre nada mejor que hacer que estar pendiente de la vida de los demás —expresó —. Deberían todos aprender a meter sus narices en sus propios asuntos.

Él encontró que tenía razón, pero las cosas no funcionaban así. La gente no iba a dejar de hablar porque fuera lo correcto no hacerlo.

—¿No habías dicho que no querías que supieran que vivíamos en la misma casa? —recordó Ichigo —. Si los traes acá alguien eventualmente podría relacionarnos.

—No había pensado en eso… —reconoció —. Gracias por el consejo.

Siguió su rumbo hacia la habitación que era la de ella y él aprovechó de mirarla y no había nada en ella que llamara su atención a primera vista, sin embargo había algo en cómo se movía que nunca había notado antes, se desplazaba de manera elegante y femenina, lo que lo llevó a imaginar si se movería de la misma forma en la cama, y se le paró sólo con ese pensamiento. Últimamente las erecciones se manifestaban más frecuentemente de lo acostumbrado.

—Oye, Kurosaki… —se volteó y regresó los pasos que había dado.

Él se giró automáticamente con una rapidez sospechosa, que ella no dejó pasar. No había logrado meterse al baño, antes de que ella decidiera retomar la conversación.

—¿S-sí…? —preguntó.

Sintió sus pasos acercarse y a su erección volverse más dura.

—Se me quedó algo en el baño… déjame sacarlo —pidió.

Ella pasó por delante de él, e Ichigo consiguió cubrirse. O eso creyó.

Kuchiki se metió al baño y él esperó afuera. Ella no tardó en salir, sin embargo la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica demostró que no había podido ocultar en realidad lo que pretendía esconder, y llegó a fantasear que ella haría algo, no obstante ella sólo pasó por delante de él, mirando su entrepierna, pero no haciendo nada al respecto. Él por unos segundos se imaginó un desenlace parecido al de la otra vez, y lo deseó…

—¿No harás nada al respecto? —dijo sorprendiéndose de hablar de su evidente estado de excitación.

—¿Debería? —contestó sin vergüenza alguna —. Me enseñaron a no meterme en los asuntos de los demás…

Su corazón latió agitado. No pensó que él sería capaz de hablar así, pero lo cierto es que todo eso era nuevo, no se conocía en ese aspecto.

Ella se aproximó y su mirada se mantuvo fija en la erección que no parecía amilanarse. Sus ojos brillaron y él supo que esa era una situación que a ella le gustaba.

No hubo más palabras, sólo sintió la mano de ella tocarlo con firmeza y su calidez lo sorprendió de manera grata. Había seguridad en sus movimientos y lo bien que se sentía el ser tocado por alguien más era algo que no podía disimular.

En esa oportunidad no estaban solos, estaban todos abajo. Él podía sentir sus uñas apenas rozarlo y los suspiros que en un comienzo aquello le estaba ocasionando, se transformaron en gemidos que le daban seguridad a la chica en lo que estaba haciendo, no obstante aunque estaba concentrado recibiendo aquellas caricias sexuales, también estaba muy atento a lo que ocurría abajo, y cuando sintió unos pasos en la escalera, pensó que se le detuvo el corazón por unos segundos. Estaba tan cerca de llegar que creyó que la frustración podría hacerlo llorar.

—Para —rogó.

Ella no se detuvo, así como tampoco los pasos que se acercaban.

—Por favor —solicitó implorante y con la sangre ardiendo.

—Pídemelo de un modo que crea que quieres que pare —contestó.

Miró sus ojos por primera vez desde que lo había tocado y pudo ver en sus ojos que ella no se iba a detener sólo porque se lo pidieran. Había alevosía en sus actos, y él, en su estado de excitación pudo hacer funcionar sus neuronas y la metió al baño y cerró la puerta. Tres segundos después escuchó correr a alguien en el mismo pasillo en el que habían estado.

—¿Estás loca? —la encaró.

No contestó y en su rostro conoció la verdadera expresión de lujuria en una mujer. Había visto esa mirada perdida sólo en los videos que él con menos frecuencia de la que le gustaría podía disfrutar a plenitud.

—Un poco —admitió luego.

Estando en la privacidad del baño con una chica que tenía afirmado su pene como si este se le fuera a caer, su erección que tras el susto había perdido algo de tonicidad, recuperó la dureza que ella aprovechó para hacerlo acabar.

—Vaya… —dijo ella.

No tenía que decirlo. Había salido mucho… y eso pareció tomarla por sorpresa menos de un milisegundo, no obstante más consternado estuvo él, cuando ella simplemente se dirigió al lavamanos, se lavó las manos con jabón líquido y abundante agua, miró antes de salir del baño concluyó él para ver si había alguien en los alrededores, y salió, sin mirar atrás…

Ichigo supo entonces que para ella esa clase de cosas no significaban nada, y él pensaba tomar ventaja de ello. No iba a sentirse culpable de tomar lo que ella gentilmente le estaba ofreciendo...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Gracias por los reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencia: explícito, palabras soeces y situaciones poco convencionales.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Era la segunda vez ese día que se descubría a si mismo autoestimulandose antes de siquiera pensar en si era o no una buena idea, considerando que pronto sería la hora de la cena. La excusa en esa oportunidad una ducha que comenzó a tornarse más larga.

Los encuentros con Kuchiki se hicieron más frecuentes con el pasar de los días. Ninguno hacía mención a lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero era excitante para él mirar hacia todos lados cuando la tenía cerca y adivinar si en esa oportunidad tendría suerte o no. Ella no le gustaba particularmente, pero no le resultaba desagradable en lo absoluto. Ella lograba excitarlo sólo con saber que en algún minuto podría pasar algo.

El estar en esa clase de andanzas cuando los demás andaban cerca, se había convertido en un aliciente que lo excitaba más, no obstante había algo que no le agradaba, y era que ella podía tocarlo, pero cuando él lo intentaba hacer con ella, Rukia se detenía y le advertía con una sola mirada que eso no era algo que debería intentar. Comprendió tras un mes, que él no era el que tomaba de ella lo que ella le ofrecía, era ella quien lo hacía con él. Había una gran diferencia.

Él era su juguete y no le molestaba esa posición.

Rukia estaba en tercero y él en primero, y cuando se encontraban de casualidad por los alrededores, ninguno de los dos miraba al otro. Nadie sabía que ella vivía en su casa o que tenían alguna clase de relación de ningún tipo.

Ella había decidido salir finalmente con uno de los chicos con los que regularmente tenía citas. Él pensó que eso significaría que lo que fuera que compartían hasta entonces tendría un fin, no obstante aquello no ocurrió, y sentía lástima por el pobre sujeto, pero a él no le importaba mientras pudiera cubrir sus necesidades. Era un pendejo egoísta y le daba lo mismo, no era él quien tenía alguna clase de compromiso. Era ella.

.

El fin del año escolar se acercaba peligrosamente, sus calificaciones habían mejorado considerablemente, y es que en un comienzo habían sido terribles, hasta que Kuchiki se había ofrecido a ayudarle, cuya ayuda, por supuesto, abarcaba mucho más que lo académico.

—Hoy vi que estabas dentro de los veinticinco de tu curso —destacó ella.

—Nadie podría decir que te hago perder el tiempo —expuso él con sorna.

Rukia no sonreía demasiado, y cuando lo hacía apenas era un gesto con sus labios curvados hacia arriba.

—Bien pensado —sustentó —. Buen chico.

A veces Ichigo se sentía su mascota, pero no era como si aquello fuera algo malo, no cuando la cremallera era bajada de esa forma tan lenta y con esa mirada intrigante de ella esperando ver su reacción.

Sintió su boca cálida en su erección, que obtuvo la dureza necesaria en pocos segundos, lo cual fue recompensando con la lengua de ella recorriendo toda su longitud y concentrándose en el glande, haciéndolo temblar de excitación.

—No voy a aguantar mucho más si sigues haciendo eso —anunció con dificultad para respirar.

—Eso es bueno, no tengo demasiado tiempo —clarificó —. Córrete, Ichigo… acaba con mi boca…

Rukia tomó todo lo que pudo dentro de su cavidad oral y lo chupo con una maestría que nada tenía que envidiarle a los miles de videos de que había visto en internet, sin una sola arcada que perturbara aquella felación tan profesional y no tardó en correrse, tal como ella se lo había pedido.

De un tiempo a esa parte acabar en su boca se había convertido en un desafio, pero ella no le permitía, no obstante en esa oportunidad, lo hizo. Había cumplido una fantasía sin siquiera habérselo pedido.

Después de dejarlo ir una vez que hubo terminado, ella se levantó con rapidez

—¿Vas a estudiar? —consultó.

—Voy a salir —respondió sin más.

Ella salió de su habitación dirigiéndose directamente al baño, y no mucho tiempo después la escuchó despedirse de su madre y cerrando la puerta de salida.

Él había quedado tan eufórico tras aquella experiencia que concentrarse en estudiar le resultó imposible que comenzó a ejercitarse, práctica que se le hizo habitual y no pudo más que pensar en el sujeto que saldría con ella, después de lo que acababa de hacer con él.

.

Ella había dejado de molestarlo, pero de vez en cuando le jugaba bromas o lo sacaba de quicio ocupando sus cosas o dejándolo en evidencia delante de su familia. Se burlaba constantemente de él y eso le gustaba, de algún modo sabía que lo recompensaría luego.

El final de año llegó, la ceremonia de despedida a los terceros fue sin mayores problemas.

No había pensado en qué pasaría luego, porque a él le quedaban dos años aun, pero para Rukia el siguiente paso era la universidad o lo que decidiera hacer luego de terminar los estudios obligatorios, por lo que un día al regresar de un fin de semana de campamento con su padre y sus hermanas, se encontró con algo que no había visto venir.

La cena estaba servida y había cinco puesto, no seis como había estado siendo la tónica del último tiempo.

—¿Rukia no vendrá a cenar? —consultó él.

Todos los quedaron mirando, como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó contrariado.

—Ichi… Rukia se fue a su casa —le dijo su hermana —. Antes de irnos de campamento se despidió de todos nosotros.

No supo por qué pero aquello lo dejó perplejo. Ella no le había dicho una sola palabra.

—¿No te lo dijo? —preguntó ella —. La vamos a extrañar.

¿Todos lo sabían y nadie había hecho una sola mención a aquel hecho en todo lo ese tiempo?

—No, ¿por qué lo haría? —contestó displicente —. Ella y yo no nos llevábamos bien. Es bueno que haya vuelto a su casa.

—¡Ichigo! —le llamó la atención su padre —. No es nada loable hablar de las personas cuando ellas no están presentes, menos si esa persona es querida por todos nosotros. Habla mal de ti que digas eso siendo ella quien ayudó con tus calificaciones

Se quedó callado. Nadie dijo mucho en la cena y pensaba con ironía que ella en realidad no había tenido mucho que ver con su mejora académica.

Tras terminar la cena y encargarse de los platos sucios, Ichigo subió a su habitación, todavía un tanto atribulado por lo que acababa de enterarse.

—Eso es algo bueno… nunca quise que llegara en primer lugar —se quejó para sí mismo.

No obstante al estar en su habitación, lugar principal donde sus encuentros se llevaron a cabo, no recordaba un solo lugar donde no hubiese jugueteado con Rukia, y recordó la última vez que habló con ella, y se dio cuenta de que debió haber previsto que algo extraño había pasado, porque en esa oportunidad ella lo había dejado tocarla.

La había masturbado y con su guía ella había acabado con ayuda de sus dedos, y el escuchar sus gemidos al alcanzar el orgasmo tras estimular donde ella le indicaba, lo había dejado satisfecho como hombre.

El recuerdo de su rostro sonriente tras haberse liberado era algo que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver antes de eso, y tampoco era algo que podría volver a ver.

.

La pornografía ya no era lo mismo, por más que vio videos de chicas con los senos grandes, e incluso viendo los videos que habían sido sus favoritos alguna vez, no conseguían hacerlo acabar. Se le paraba, se tocaba hasta que su muñeca se cansaba y se veía obligado a usar la otra mano. No sabía qué le pasaba, hasta que en los videos sugeridos vio una chica menos voluptuosa, y esperó a que se cargara el video, ni siquiera tuvo que verlo, porque se perdió en ese último recuerdo compartido con Rukia y acabó no mucho después, rememorando sus gemidos sutiles y lo mojados que había sentido sus dedos tras conseguir que ella terminara…

No se cuestionó lo sucedido, sólo se preocupó de borrar la evidencia de sus actos, limpiar lo que correspondía, y luego a ejercitarse.

.

Había cumplido dieciocho años y se sentía más perdido que nunca en su vida. Su madre que era una mujer que rebosaba de energía y de buena salud había muerto hacia un mes, y todavía le parecía algo irreal. Una pesadilla terrible que parecía no tener fin.

Se suponía que tenía que ser fuerte por sus hermanas, pero eso no le daba valor en lo absoluto.

No iba al instituto desde que aquello había acontecido y aunque le habían advertido que iban a ser condescendiente con él por su situación, le habían notificado a su padre y a él que debía volver cuanto antes o perdería el año por inasistencia, no obstante su padre estaba demasiado ocupado en otras cosas y muy inmerso en su propio dolor como para estar insistiendo a diario que debía ir a clases.

Estaba acostado boca abajo mirando la pared. Todo le parecía una mierda.

—Levántate.

Le pareció escuchar que alguien le estaba hablando, pero no estaba interesado en averiguar quién era.

—Levántate, toma una ducha larga y vístete —insistió esa voz.

No estaba interesado en hacerle caso a nadie, menos si sonaba tan altanera como para ir ordenándole a él algo.

—Tu madre se avergonzaría de ti si te viera así —dijo esa voz, con un tono de hastío.

Mencionar a su madre era algo que nadie debía hacer, por lo que dejó de mirar a la pared y miró hacia la puerta, descubriendo a Rukia en la puerta.

—Levántate, Ichigo —dijo con una voz más suave —. Tu madre no quisiera verte así. Ni yo tampoco.

Y él se levantó, a pesar de haberse jurado a si mismo que no le haría caso a nadie nunca más.

 **Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencia: explícito**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

No creía el descaro de ella de estar ahí, pidiéndole hacer algo que no se sentía con ganas de hacer, pero por sobretodo, que apareciera después de dos años, queriendo hacer su voluntad. Él ya no era ese hombre que hacía lo que ella quisiera.

Se levantó y la miró con detenimiento, su cabello estaba más corto que cuando la vio la última vez, posiblemente no hubiese crecido un solo centímetro. Era como si, aparte del corte de cabello, el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ella.

Ichigo se aproximó, la empujó con suavidad y cerró la puerta nuevamente, en su cara, y en esa oportunidad con seguro, para que nadie lo interrumpiera nuevamente. Rukia no volvió a tocar su puerta, pero podía oír su voz desde abajo. Ella seguía ahí.

Todos parecían más alegres teniéndola en casa, y eso lo podía decir sólo escuchando como con solo su presencia parecía haber más vida en los alrededores, hasta pocos días antes, la casa estaba muy silenciosa, y ya parecía una casa con personas de nuevo, no obstante a él le irritaba su presencia tanto como cuando le habían anunciado que ella llegaría.

.

Independiente de que no quisiera salir de su habitación, se veía obligado a hacerlo de vez en cuando, porque aunque quisiera no tener necesidades básicas como ir al baño o tener hambre, no había nada que pudiera hacer contra ello, por lo que esperaba a que todos se fueran a dormir para salir. No quería ver a nadie.

Fue al baño y tomó una ducha que se sintió increíblemente bien, y aunque no había tenido intención en un comienzo de lavarse el cabello, aprovechó de hacerlo, sintiéndolo suave como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Se lavó los dientes y la sensación fue muy agradable también. Se le había olvidado lo placentero de algunas rutinas mundanas, una vez que las había vuelto a probar, difícilmente podría dejar de hacerlo nuevamente.

Bajó a la cocina tan silenciosamente como las envejecidas escaleras de madera se lo permitieron, y buscó algo que comer, encontrando frutas, gaseosas y algunas botanas.

—Vamos a comer algo —le habló una voz.

Se sobresaltó al ser sorprendido. Había llegado a sentirse como un ladrón en la cocina de su propia casa.

—No, gracias —rechazó.

Comenzó a comer un poco sorprendido de que en realidad no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba famélico y una vez que terminó de comer con ansiedad, intentó regresar a su habitación, pero fue detenido por ella.

—¿Hasta cuándo harás este show de autodesprecio? —consultó con dureza —. ¿No crees que tus hermanas y tu padre merecen algo mejor que esto?

Sus palabras no deberían afectarle, ella no era más que una aparecida, sin embargo lo hacía.

—¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para venir a nuestra casa? —interrogó —. No habías venido en todo este tiempo, y un día, de pronto ¿decides que sería buena idea pasarte por aquí y decirme cosas que no te tienen por qué importar?

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta en realidad? ¿Qué te diga la verdad? ¿o que no te haya buscado en todo este tiempo? —fue directamente al grano —. ¿Hubieses preferido una despedida dramática?

Ichigo se quedó callado. La respuesta no vino a él sino hasta que la pensó por un buen rato.

—Que no me buscaras es algo que me tiene sin cuidado —respondió despectivo —. No tardé en encontrar quien hiciera el trabajo… y completo.

En los casi diez meses que ella había estado en su casa, nunca había visto que se saliera de su papel, que era uno bastante controlado, pero le pareció que de algún modo esas palabras le habían afectado. De alguna manera él supo que había dicho algo que ella no hubiese querido oír.

—Si quieres continuar haciendo lo que haces, es problema tuyo, tienes razón —consintió —. Eventualmente tus hermanas harán su vida y tu padre también… y poco les importarás, porque te convertirás en una carga y… nadie quiere una carga.

Él sabía que lo que estaba a poco de hacer no estaba bien, no obstante era más fuerte que él. Esa mujer había conseguido ofuscarlo.

—Sí, eso serás —continuó ella —. Una carga.

Ese fue su límite, bajó hasta su altura y se apoderó de su boca. Nunca la había besado. Antes cuando tenían esos encuentros sexuales, no era algo que hubiesen compartido, y él no había insistido tras intentar una vez y ser rechazado.

Sus besos se sentían como si ella no supiera besar. No le respondía de inmediato y sus movimientos eran torpes, su lengua se movía de manera poco consistente, como si estuviera imitando sus ritmo. No era el mejor beso que hubiese dado, pero de algún modo se sentía impresionantemente cálido.

—Cállate —pidió él —. O volveré a besarte.

Ella hizo un ademán de volver a hablar y abrió la boca, y habiendo sido ella advertida, se sintió con el completo derecho a besarla nuevamente. Él sólo se limitó a seguir con lo que ya había sido advertido.

Acompasar su lengua y la de ella llevó un momento, pero cuando consiguió el ritmo propicio, se excitó. Ella lo consiguió facilidad, aun cuando comprobó lo que había pensado inicialmente: era como si ella no supiera besar, no obstante ese no fue impedimento alguno.

Desde que había llegado tarde ese día por estar con una chica de la cual ni siquiera recordaba su rostro, y no haber ido directamente a casa, como le había dicho a su madre que lo haría, era que no conseguía pensar en sexo de la misma forma como lo había estado haciendo antes que su madre muriera. Sentí culpa por no haber llegado antes. La autopsia había revelado que había sido fulminante, que no hubiese nada que hubiesen podido hacer, pero él creía que al menos ella no hubiese muerto sola.

Reviviendo esos recuerdos en su cabeza, él dejó de besarla y se compuso.

—No hagas cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte luego —le aconsejó.

Volvió a su habitación, algo descolocado con lo que acaba de suceder. Dos años antes no se hubiese atrevido a hacer su voluntad.

Rukia no volvió a intentar hablarle, ni tampoco coincidieron nuevamente, excepto la última noche que ella había avisado que estaría ahí. Había estado dos semanas y ya debía regresar. Había escuchado a sus hermanas discutirlo mientras pasaban por fuera de su habitación, diciendo: "ojalá Rukia regrese pronto".

Yuzu preparó una cena especial a modo de despedida, cuyo olor había hecho que él se presentara a la mesa sin que tuvieran que llamarlo. Nadie hizo comentario alguno porque él se presentara ahí por su propia voluntad.

—Yo me haré cargo de los platos —se ofreció.

Él era el único que no había colaborado, y lo que su madre siempre les dijo era que todos debían colaborar. Quería honrar las enseñanzas de su madre.

Sus hermanas se sentaron a ver televisión con su padre un momento, pero pronto subieron porque tenían tareas pendientes, su padre regresó a ordenar unas cosas que quedaron sin hacerse, y Rukia era quien llevaba las cosas que debían ser lavadas.

Estaban solos, y él, al recordar que la había besado de esa manera impetuosa, se puso nervioso. Se sentía extraño.

—Tus hermanas y tu padre te quieren. Tienes la fortuna de que así sea —recalcó ella —. Nadie hará preguntas, sólo quieren estar contigo… cena con ellos a partir de ahora.

—De nuevo estás metiéndote donde nadie te pidió —contestó él.

No había sido su intención responderle así, sólo quería que ella no hablara sobre su familia. No quería escuchar hablar de su madre, de cómo se había estado portando cobardemente con su familia, como se había escondido como una rata asustada en su habitación.

—Debes ir a clases —continuó como si lo escuchara —. Termina el instituto.

Dejó el vaso con espuma, con la repulsiva esponja dentro, todavía con el agua corriendo y se volteó con brusquedad.

—¿Y a ti qué tanto de importa? —interpeló él —. ¿Por qué insistes en decirme como debo hacer las cosas?

—Porque tu madre era la mejor mujer que alguna vez tuve la oportunidad de conocer —dijo ella —. Porque ella sólo quería lo mejor para sus hijos, y tú no estás haciéndolo bien. No es que me importes en particular.

Ella lo dejó solo y él con furia apenas contenida terminó de lavar y subió a su habitación. Se sentía acalorado, inquieto y enojado, emociones que no había sentido desde aquel día que cambió su vida para siempre. Fue al baño y tomó una ducha rápida, regresó a su habitación con la sensación de que había cometido un error al tratar a Rukia así, y frente a su puerta, inseguro de si debía pedirle disculpas y no, él optó por decírselo a través de la puerta. Aunque no lo escuchara, él al menos no se quedaría con las palabras guardadas.

—Ten un buen viaje de vuelta. Donde sea que regreses —susurró —. Mañana volveré a ir al instituto.

Era lo que tenía que hacer, él estaba consciente de eso. No era porque ella se lo hubiese pedido, no obstante no contó con que la puerta se abriría.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

Se quedaron mirando. Él seguía sorprendido de que realmente su mensaje hubiese sido recibido. Se sentía incapaz de desviar la mirada de sus ojos y decidió tentar su suerte y besarla, y lo hizo. Ella le respondió, luego de eso el camino hacia la cama fue como si no hubiese existido; la quería sobre aquella superficie horizontal, con ella tenía ese asunto pendiente.

Cuando la tocó, sintió sus dedos húmedos y su sexo ardía. Estaba excitada también.

Ella no cooperaba mucho, pero cuando él le indicaba algo, ella seguía las instrucciones. Estaba a punto de metérselo, su pene latía de necesidad, y el calor que había apreciado con sus dedos, podía sentirlo directamente en su pene, acabando con la escasa racionalidad que pudiera tener en ese momento. Su humedad era tal, que cuando intentó profundizar la penetración, se resbaló. Le estaba costando mucho… como cuando se había acostado con esa chica virgen tiempo atrás.

Pero ella no podía serlo ¿o si…?

No iba a preguntárselo, pero no se iba a rendir. Deseaba metérselo, quería sentir cómo se sentía estar dentro de ella y responder la interrogante que por tanto tiempo tuvo, pero se sentía tan estrecho dentro de ella que era una exquisita tortura. Ella se quejaba, no podía saber si era de placer o de dolor, pero confiaba en que si era la segunda opción, ella le diría que se saliera, no obstante aquello no ocurrió, terminó dentro de ella después de no demasiado tiempo de haber iniciado un vaivén tan necesario como hipnotizante. Había estado sin masturbarse y sin sexo por más tiempo del que hubiese estado nunca desde que ella lo había iniciado y aquello repercutió en su desempeño.

Ella no se había comportado como la chica que solía pensar que conocía, hasta que más tarde despertó con su pene en la boca de ella. Nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir con la boca lo mismo…

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —quiso saber él gimiendo.

—Recordando los viejos tiempos —respondió —. ¿Te gusta como te lo chupo?

Pudo sentir que cuando era ella la que tenía el poder se comportaba de una manera diferente. Era como si ella no estuviera preparada para sentir placer, sólo para darlo, porque cuando él la tocaba, ella se paralizaba, pero cuando era su turno de hacerlo sentir bien, ella era indiscutiblemente la mejor.

Volvieron a tener sexo durante la madrugada, no hubo intercambio de palabras ni de promesas, sólo gemidos ahogados y sonidos humedos, propios del sexo estimulante.

Cuando se levantó y fue a tomar un baño para ir ese día al instituto, tal como había dicho que lo haría, en esos, estimaba menos de treinta minutos, ella había vuelto a irse. Y sin despedirse nuevamente…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Dedicado a mi linda esposa del primer mundo, ya que me hiciste reconsiderar mi decisión inicial :)**

 **Éste es por ti, y por esas sinceras conversaciones de facebook que hemos tenido jajajaja**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencia:**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

No le sorprendía que se hubiese marchado sin despedirse, pero le pareció que fue más bien como una huida. Algo definitivamente no andaba bien con ella y si antes lo sospechaba, su comportamiento lo confirmaba. Era lo mejor que ella se marchara de esa manera, ella no era una persona emocionalmente estable y él tampoco, y nada bueno podría salir de aquello.

Ese día fue al instituto, tal como había dicho que haría, y aunque la interrogante del comportamiento de Rukia lo acompañó por mucho tiempo, él sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer, y además no la volvió a ver; ella tampoco mantuvo contacto con sus hermanas a diferencia de la oportunidad anterior. Ella simplemente desapareció de la faz de la tierra, y él, así mismo, siguió con su vida.

De vez en cuando se acordaba de ella. Para él siempre iba a ser la primera mujer con la que había incursionado en el sexo, y siempre, lo quisiera o no, terminaba comparando a todas con ellas. Rukia había sido quien había trazado la línea. Difícilmente buscó, después de ella, contacto con mujeres que no llevaran directamente a involucrarse de manera sexual. No había sido capaz de tener una novia formal, incluso a sus veinticinco años.

Le costó aceptarlo hasta que un día se dio cuenta de que en algún momento entre la idealización y el recuerdo, que ella lo había dejado defectuoso, y aunque deseaba odiarla, no podía. No creía que fuera su culpa si no la de él, por permitírselo, por dejarla hacer lo que quisiera con él; por no haberse hecho respetar, no obstante, no podía lamentarlo tampoco, porque se le paraba tan pronto recordaba la calidez de su boca en su pene y cómo se había sentido la segunda vez que se lo había metido esa última noche que la vio, cuando la intromisión no fue tan dificultosa y sus contracciones apretaron su pene de una manera deliciosa.

—Oye, Ichigo… —consultó su padre.

Sus hermanas se habían ido a estudiar a otra ciudad, y él por comodidad seguía viviendo con su padre. Tenía trabajo estable, había terminado de estudiar, pero no estaba en sus planes irse.

El mero recuerdo de esa mujer flaca y casi plana, se convertía en una erección instantánea, aun cuando no fueran los estándares normales. Él siempre había mirado otro tipo de mujeres, incluso las que habían venido después de ella.

—¿Qué? —contestó de mala manera.

Su padre tenía la pésima costumbre de entrar en su habitación sin avisar antes, que en más de alguna oportunidad lo había encontrado viendo porno y tocándose. A Ichigo le daba vergüenza recordarlo, pero trataba de convivir con ello pensando en que era exclusivamente culpa de él, por ser tan irrespetuoso. En esa oportunidad no estaba masturbándose, pero probablemente si hubiese entrado seis segundos después hubiese sido una más de esas oportunidades.

—¿No dijiste que ibas a salir? —consultó.

Era cierto, había dicho que saldría, era viernes, estaba soltero y tenía ganas de tener sexo, sin embargo en esos momentos lo único que le apetecía era una sesión de onanismo.

—Y eso te preocupa ¿por qué…? —quiso saber él.

—Sólo quería saber —dijo como si la respuesta lo hubiese lastimado.

Lo cierto es que él tenía claro que preferiría tener a sus hermanas en la casa antes que a él.

—No lo sé, probablemente no —habló finalmente —. ¿No quieres que lo haga?

—¿No querer? Ya deberías salir y nunca volver —expresó con enfado su progenitor.

Cerró la puerta con brusquedad tras sus palabras.

Desde que su madre había muerto él estaba especialmente sensible y aunque un día le había dicho que debería rehacer su vida, su padre le dijo que no necesitaba tal cosa. Él sólo quería seguir amando a su madre aunque no estuviera a su lado. Su padre era románticamente estúpido, pero lo admiraba. No sabía lo que se sentía apreciar a alguien a ese punto, de querer estar con ella y sólo ella, y sentía cierta curiosidad al respecto ¿cómo saberlo? ¿Qué indicaba que esa persona era la que debía estar a su lado?

—¡Algún día me iré! ¡y me extrañarás! —contestó Ichigo con efecto retardado después de procesar lo que su padre le había dicho.

Finalmente salió, pero sólo a dar una vuelta. Regresó antes de lo que había estimado incluso en primera instancia.

.

Había ahorrado lo suficiente durante el tiempo que había vivido con su padre, y el nuevo trabajo que le habían ofrecido lo estaba tentando, y sin pensarlo demasiado, porque de lo contrario empezaría a encontrar trabas, él lo aceptó. Implicaba cambios en todos los sentidos, y él estaba dispuesto a experimentarlos. Se estaba sintiendo estancado, todos sus compañeros de universidad e incluso de instituto habían tenido hijos, se estaban casando y ampliando sus horizontes, mientras que él lo único que tenía era su sueldo de más de casi dos años casi intacto.

Después de informárselo a su padre, quien aunque le había dicho en cada oportunidad que podía que quería que se fuera, notó que la noticia no le agradó demasiado, pero no le dijo nada al respecto y él lo agradeció.

Acostumbrarse a una nueva ciudad y una nueva vida fue difícil al comienzo, pero a medida que pasaban los meses sentía que había hecho lo correcto.

En el trabajo había conocido una chica que le había agrado al punto de llegar a obviar la regla que se había autoimpuesto, después de haber tenido un problema con una chica que había sido su compañera en la universidad. Ella equivocadamente había pensado que podía tener más que lo que él estaba dispuesto a dar, y complicó su vida el que estuvieran en el mismo ambiente, por lo que había aprendido la lección, y había dictaminado nunca más involucrarse con alguien de la universidad, y dado que ya no estaba más ahí, la regla aplicaba en el trabajo. Habían salido cuatro veces, y la última vez habían llegado a segunda base. Nunca se había dado el tiempo de conocer a alguien, y estaba empezando agradarle el no tener que estar tratando de recordar el nombre y cometer un error.

Por lo que estar frente a la misma chica por quinta vez, y sin estar pensando que ya habían sido las suficientes, definitivamente estaba empezando a pensar que intentar algo distinto no sería tan malo, no obstante, no pasaron ni siquiera tres horas desde que había tomado la resolución de ir en serio con alguien, que tras pasar por un café en una calle por la que nunca pasaba, que vio a quien no había visto en años: Rukia.

Trató de aprovechar el que ella no lo hubiese notado, e ignorarla, pero finalmente cuando estuvo a punto de perderla de vista, sin darse cuenta había empezado a caminar detrás de ella, sintiéndose un acosador cuando ya llevaba más de cinco minutos escondiéndose cuando creía que podría ser visto, no obstante cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba más de cinco minutos esperando que saliera del edificio al que había entrado, que aceptó que estaba actuando extraño.

Había perdido la oportunidad de hablarle, y no era realmente creyente de la filosofía de "por algo son las cosas", pero quizás en ese momento se sentía con ganas de pensar en que en realidad algunas cosas eran para mejor, pero nuevamente cuando se abría a la posibilidad de cambiar, ella ponía a prueba su determinación, porque salió del edificio con un niña. Miró a todos viendo si alguien más se les acercaba, pero nadie lo hizo y la curiosidad fue más fuerte y las siguió, sin embargo no habiendo avanzado una cuadra, la pequeña se volteó y lo indicó. Estaban a una distancia que él consideraba prudente, pero la niña lo había visto y sin poder reaccionar, antes de poder evitarlo, los ojos de Rukia y los suyos se reencontraron tras siete años y como si no hubiese pasado todo ese tiempo, ella le hizo un gesto, y concluyó que le explicaba a la niña que se conocían, y siguió caminando, como si nada; como si en realidad fueran sólo unos conocidos de vista… como si él realmente no fuera nada para ella. Se sintió turbado, molesto y patético... para él, ella no había sido una sola más; él nunca la hubiese ignorado de esa manera...

Se fue hacia el lugar contrario, dándole la espalda a la mujer que tenía tan poca clase como para ni siquiera saludarlo de manera apropiada. Una persona así no valía nada, pero no avanzó mucho cuando escuchó que llamaron a alguien, un carro frenar bruscamente y la niña que antes había visto con Rukia, correr hacia él, alcanzándolo sólo unos segundos después.

—¿Eres tú mi papá...? —lo interrogó con seriedad.

Esas palabras fueron procesadas justo cuando estaba comenzando a creer que ya nada podría sorprenderlo…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Gracias por los reviews =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencia: lenguaje soez.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

Después de haberse dado una oportunidad de hacer las cosas diferentes y definitivamente conseguir algo en su vida que tuviera alguna clase de significado, un día se dirigió a su trabajo no teniendo idea de que a la vuelta de esa jornada laboral volvería con una incertidumbre que no lo dejaría dormir hasta que obtuviera una respuesta, porque la pregunta de esa niña y la posterior consternación de Rukia habían dado paso a una mujer nerviosa, mujer que no conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era del tipo que le temblara la voz como había percibido, y cómo olvidar el posterior puñetazo en el estómago que había recibido de quien le preguntó si era o no su padre. Todo eso en conjunto convertía ese día en algo que distaba por lejos a lo que estaba acostumbrado; nada lo hubiese podido preparar para ello.

Involucrarse con esa mujer era caótico. Ella traía consigo algo que definiría como un catalizador de problemas y emociones muy contrapuestas unas contra las otras.

Había llegado un día a hacerle sexo oral, sin preguntarle siquiera si podía y después se sentó a la mesa a cenar con sus padres como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Ella era la chica que se la chupaba a él e iba luego a una cita con su novio de turno, razones por las cuales no comprendía que ella se hubiese mostrado tan intranquila con él. Rukia tenía, después de todo, nervios de acero.

Intentó localizarla través de todos los medios posibles, pero tal como había sucedido antes, dar con ella era complejo, y por más que trató de ir a la misma hora a esos lugares que había visitado cuando se habían encontrado, no consiguió nada más que perder su tiempo, pero después llegaba a su habitación y se cuestionaba si realmente quería encontrarla, porque ¿y si fuera realmente el padre de esa niña? ¿Qué era lo que se suponía debía hacer? La razón de su desaparición era obvia: ella había tenido una hija y no había querido que lo supieran.

Había leído historias sobre padres que podían descubrir su paternidad reconociendo su progenie sólo con mirarlos, describan que habían sentido algo que denominaban como "el llamado de la sangre", pero él no había sentido eso al verla. Si debía llamar de alguna forma a lo que había sentido al verla, eso sería curiosidad. Era una mocosa bonita, e increíblemente fuerte: su puño todavía le dolía.

.

—Oye, ¿y si un día descubrieras que tuviste un hijo? —consultó Ichigo a Uryuu.

Su amigo era un tipo que no perdía la oportunidad para hablar de su superioridad intelectual. Sabía cuán inteligente era y se sentía orgulloso de ello. No podía culparlo, el sujeto era un engreído, pero era el mejor en todo lo que hacía.

—Pues dado que cuidadosamente me he encargado de no cometer ese tipo de equivocaciones sabría que eso es imposible —se acomodó los anteojos —. Pero si tuviera que enfrentarme a una situación hipotética yo diría que sí es eso cierto, me involucraría en su crianza.

Él no lo había pensado hasta ese momento, pero no había sido tan cuidadoso como le había dicho a su padre que era cuando se lo preguntó, por lo que no contaba con la misma seguridad que Uryuu al responder acerca del tema. Tenía pleno conocimiento que una vez bastaba para fecundar y él con ella lo hizo sin condón y había acabado dentro de ella con certeza. Se había asegurado de eso él mismo, porque eso le excitaba.

—¿A quién preñaste? —dedujo Uryuu.

La pregunta era directa porque su indagación había sido tan evidente que ni siquiera era necesario llegar a las tres cifras de coeficiente intelectual para concluir el porqué de aquel cuestionamiento.

—Sólo quería saber qué harías en esa situación claramente _hipotética_ —argumentó enfatizando en la palabra "hipotética".

—Tienes la posibilidad de preguntarme qué haría en otros aspectos que podrían mejorar tu vida ¿y vas y me preguntas acerca de algo que no tengo la menor idea? —expuso —. No… lo que tú tienes es un problema que camina y usa pañales.

Quizás era cierto que estaba buscando hablar con alguien acerca de eso y que por eso lo había dejado entrever. Posiblemente se estaba adelantando, tal vez estaba haciendo conjeturas, no obstante no había pensado en esa posibilidad y no llegaba a decidir si la idea le agradaba o no, apenas había sido capaz de cuidar de si mismo, ¿cómo conseguiría cuidar de alguien más sin perjudicarlo en el intento?

—No usa pañales —explicó —. Camina y pega puñetazos con una fuerza descomunal para su edad.

El rostro de Uryuu parecía descompuesto.

—Se escucha como un niño violento —comentó.

—Es una niña —corrigió Ichigo.

—¿Y cómo se llama? —quiso saber su amigo —. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Esa era una excelente pregunta para la cual no tenía una respuesta. No tenía idea de su edad o de si cabía la posibilidad real de que fuera su padre, parecía menor, pero Rukia tampoco aparentaba su edad. No era un factor por el cual se pudiera guiar.

—No lo sé —reconoció.

Uryuu quedó realmente sorprendido con esos datos revelados.

—¿Estás jugando con mi paciencia? —inquirió.

—¡Realmente no lo sé! —justificó.

Ichigo le explicó su historia con Rukia y lo peculiar de su último encuentro.

—Entonces, has estado enamorado de esta mujer que llega y sale de tu vida a su antojo y de pronto aparece una niña, que es su hija, que te pregunta si tú eres su padre... —resumió a grandes rasgos.

—Básicamente —corroboró —. Excepto por un detalle.

—¿Cuál? —interpeló.

—Yo no amé, ni mucho menos amo a Rukia Kuchiki —aseguró.

Uryuu se comenzó a reír burlonamente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —indagó.

—Me acabas de decir que preferías que ella te lo chupara por sobre cualquier otra mujer —sostuvo.

—Lo hace bien —respondió avergonzado.

—Piénsalo mejor, ¿lo hace realmente bien? ¿O simplemente es mejor porque es ella? —evidenció —. No me interesa la respuesta, pero analízalo… me tengo que ir y como consejo, y antes de empezar a planear una nueva vida construyendo tu casa en la arena, lo primero es lo primero ¿no?

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos observando como su amigo terminaba su té y se levantaba.

—Pagas tú —anunció.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano con el que le dio a entender que estaba bien se iba al mismo infierno, no obstante él había tenido razón. Tenía que encontrar a Rukia y preguntárselo directamente.

.

Cuando las personas menos se lo esperan las personas, es cuando son testigos de los hechos más inesperados, y el tener a Rukia con un carro de supermercado frente a él fue una. La había buscado y cuando no lo estaba haciendo fue que apareció.

—Hola —lo saludó ella.

—Hola —respondió.

Presintió que si no hablaba ella se escabulliría con la facilidad que había demostrado poseer para desaparecer sin dejar rastro, por lo que escogió irse directo al punto.

—Tu hija me preguntó algo de lo más curioso el día que la conocí… —expuso.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —quiso saber.

—Me preguntó si acaso yo era su padre… —le informó -. Y la cosa es que quiero saber… ¿Lo soy?

Rukia se apoyó en el carro de modo que cuando este se corrió botó productos de la góndola, que ella recogió con torpeza desmedida.

Él la ayudó a recoger lo que había botado, sorprendido de comprobar que el nerviosismo se volvía a hacer patente.

—De verdad… ¿de verdad ella te preguntó eso? —indagó notablemente afectada.

Ichigo asintió. Después de todo no estaba mintiendo.

—Rukia —interrumpió el momento de inactividad -. ¿De esa vez que estuvimos juntos nació esa niña?

No tenía una respuesta esperada, realmente frente al tema no sabía qué pensar, por lo que no se había predispuesto.

—¿Rukia? —intentó sonsacar una pronta respuesta —. Es una pregunta de sí o no.

Otro momento pasó antes de que ella contestara y luego, mirándolo a los ojos respondió:

—No, Ichigo… Ichika no es tu hija —negó —. Ella es el producto de una relación que no resultó.

Había estado tenso todo el tiempo esperando saber aquello que tanto lo acongojaba.

—¿Su nombre es Ichika? —consultó contrariado.

Rukia sonrió y asintió.

—Tiene fuerza… —recalcó él.

—Lo sé –aseguró —. Desde pequeña pateaba muy fuerte…

Sentía que estaba reteniéndola, y él mismo no sabía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, por lo que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de forzar la situación.

—Lo siento si Ichika hizo que te sintieras incómodo —se disculpó ella -. No sabía que ella estuviera buscando a su padre… ella no me ha dicho nada al respecto.

La expresión sonriente al hablar de su hija cambió a una más apagada.

—No me hizo sentir incómodo en realidad —desestimó —. Pero admito que hizo que reflexionara sobre algunos temas que no me había planteado.

Ella movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa. Saltaba a la vista que ella deseaba terminar la conversación.

—No te entretengo más —dijo él —. Gracias por responderme con la verdad… eres realmente difícil de encontrar.

—No utilizo mi nombre real en las redes sociales —confesó.

Eso explicaba el por qué no había conseguido dar con ella en ninguna plataforma.

—Éste es mi número —anotó rápidamente en un papel —. Y mi nombre de usuario.

Él tomó el papel sin mirarlo, y lo guardó.

—Ha sido bueno verte, Ichigo —se despidió.

Ella condujo el carro y cuando pasó por su lado, él escuchó claramente algo que ella susurró:

—Ojalá hubieses sido tú… —habló apenas perceptiblemente.

Y aquello lo desarmó… lo cierto es que había acabado de descubrir que hubiese deseado ser él…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola... ha pasado tiempo, lo sé...**

 **No tenía la intención de comunicarles esto, pensaba sólo dejar de escribir aquí sin un aviso, pero no creo que ustedes merezcan algo así de mi parte, no cuando me han dado tanto de su tiempo y me han dado tantos ánimos. Ha sido todo un año de publicaciones y quince historias relacionadas a Bleach, catorce ichirukis, dos incompletas y una historia que aunque tengo todo en mi cabeza como seguirla, ya no siento que debiera continuarla, pero seré honesta y le daré tiempo al tiempo (me refiero a "Nunca se es demasiado tarde").**

 **Éste es el último AU que escribo en este fandom.**

 **A ésta historia le quedan tres capítulos y me aseguraré de terminarla :)**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: uff varias... que no lo lean los sensibles por favor.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

Ishida había tenido razón: él siempre había estado interesado en ella, no había sido a primera vista, tampoco algo que no le permitiera ver a otras mujeres, pero si tan pronto descubrió el placer de las caricias orales en la boca de ella. ¿Primitivo? No lo negaba.

Había oído que para un hombre las primeras experiencias sexuales dictaminarían sus preferencias en la cama, y en su caso él no había elegido, pero había sido muy cómodo que eligieran por él.

El haber vivido con ella todas esas situaciones al límite, a punto de ser sorprendidos en conductas lascivas por su familia, habían conseguido desarrollar en él un gusto por las personas y situaciones atrevidas. Recordaba con claridad como en una ocasión ella había descendido sin ninguna clase de advertencia con su mano, mientras veían televisión, masturbándolo con una lentitud tortuosa, estando sus hermanas en la cocina, a pocos metros, y cómo había terminado esa sesión en su habitación cuando por poco los descubren, con él acabando en medio de sus pechos...

Si hubiesen tenido descendencia, eso hubiese hecho más fácil el volver a acercarse a ella, sin embargo la hija que había tenido ella no era de él… Y no podía parar de pensar en el rostro de esa niña, preguntándole a él si era su padre con una seguridad notablemente fingida, porque sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas acumuladas, y no lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Y aun así no había llorado. Probablemente estuviera en esa edad en la que sentía la falta de un padre porque ya era consciente de su entorno.

Sus amigos y compañeros siempre habían hablado despectivamente sobre las madres solteras, ellas resultaban como decían ellos "polvo seguro", pero que no valían más compromiso que el pago de la habitación arrendada utilizada con esos egoístas propósitos de autosatisfacción, porque no había razones para querer hacerse cargo del vástago de alguien más. Ellas siempre preferirían a su hijo antes cualquier circunstancia, y los mocosos solían enfermarse, costaban dinero y muchas veces eran molestos… aceptar a una madre soltera era consentir ser el segundo plato, porque el hijo siempre sería prioridad. Nada que un hombre con poco seguridad pudiera manejar.

No tenía que preguntarles a ellos su opinión, ya la sabía sin antes haber consultado lo que pensarían si siquiera se los planteara, pero lo cierto era que él también lo estaba dudando.

Ya había podido observar la actitud de la niña, y ya sabía a quién ella estaba buscando, y no era a él. Además el interés en Rukia era muy posible que fuera meramente sexual.

" _Ojalá hubieses sido tú…"_

Recordaba lo que ella le dijo más de lo que hubiese imaginado, y es que era imposible no cuestionarse si las cosas hubiesen tomado un rumbo más normal, si ella hubiese sido más convencional o él más decidido, ¿hubiese sido distinta la situación?

Ella no le había dado cabida en su vida, lo había dejado claro con sus acciones, porque cuando se la chupaba a él, ella salía con su novio de turno más tarde, pero de algún modo parecía como si lo hiciera, porque mientras sus novios rotaban, él siguió estable, sin quejarse, tomando lo que le daba, sin exigir más o pedir menos. Él había estado muy dispuesto a lo que ella estipulara.

¿Habría cambiado ella? ¿Seguiría comportándose de la misma forma confusa y poco definida?

El papel que Rukia le había entregado estaba doblado y desgastado por donde se le mirara, e incluso lo que había ella anotado comenzaba a borrarse, y era porque él no se decidía a contactarla, aun cuando lo miraba constantemente. Había algo que sentía que debía hacer, no obstante aunque tenía una noción, no se atrevía a ejecutar la decisión que en realidad hacía tiempo había tomado.

Aun pasadas dos semanas desde que había optado por su elección de contactarla, no lo había hecho, lo que sentía que era absurdo, dado que él era ya un hombre adulto, pero actuaba como el adolescente que a veces se negaba a dejar de ser, no obstante que estaba consciente de que ya no era, y aprovechando el impulso de claridad, buscó a Rukia y le escribió, sin pensarlo más, sin darle más vueltas y aprovechando el impulso que no estaba seguro de no volvería volver a tener, le escribió.

.

—No creí que me contactarías —dijo ella después de un rato —. Han pasado un par de semanas desde ese día.

Aquello salió a discusión después de comentar y actualizarse acerca de la vida de aquellos que conocían en común, que se limitaba a la familia de él. No siendo demasiados los integrantes, pronto no hubo nada más que decir.

—Había perdido el papel —mintió —. Lo encontré, y antes de que se perdiera nuevamente, te busqué.

—Ah… entiendo —agregó ella.

La había invitado a comer sin estar seguro de cuál era su propósito, o quizás si lo tenía claro, pero reconocer que tal vez la idea que él tenía era distinta a la que pudiera tener ella era complejo, sin embargo descubrió que ella quería lo mismo, porque fue como volver al pasado cuando ella se inmiscuyó en el baño de hombres y se hincó frente a él, obteniendo una erección de su parte en tiempo record. Aunque cabía la posibilidad real de que estuviera excitado desde que un poco de crema del postre saltara en su escote, remembrando una imagen de lo más erótica vivida con ella en sus días de adolescencia.

—Rukia… —musitó.

Quiso decirle que no tenía que hacer eso, pero él mismo estaba tan perplejo que no fue capaz de negarse en cuanto su pene fue albergado en su cálida boca, y fue inevitable comenzar a moverse de manera necesitada, imitando lo que haría en su vagina si la tuviera a su disposición, moderándose apenas, porque no quería causarle arcadas al llegar tan profundo.

Su lengua rozando la hendidura de su pene y sus ojos brillando al hacerlo lo tenían hipnotizado al punto de ni siquiera escuchó que alguien había entrado al baño, y sólo lo notó cuando el agua de la cadena corrió.

Ella tampoco se había percatado, pero tras haberlo hecho se detuvo violentamente.

—Amigo, ¿no quieres compartir un poco de tu suerte conmigo? —preguntó una voz —. Parece que ella sabe lo que hace…

Era una voz sarcástica, y tras una carcajada que tenía el mismo tono, el sujeto que los había descubierto abandonó el lugar.

Y un estado que nunca había percibido en ella se manifestó: vergüenza.

Su rostro se vio envuelto en un rojo furioso, y nada quedaba de la mirada osada y deseosa que había mostrado hasta antes de ser interrumpidos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ichigo.

Era una pregunta un tanto burda, y él podía verlo con claridad, pero en esa instancia, con ella petrificada no sabía qué más preguntar. Había estado a punto de acabar en su boca y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en retomar donde había quedado.

Su erección no había perdido dureza, sin embargo no creía que ésta volviera a recibir atención, y se cubrió, apenas moderando los deseos que tenía de hacer algo por ella.

—¿Rukia? —reiteró.

—Perdóname —pidió —. Lamento todo lo que te hice…

Ella no volvió a mirarlo y antes de poder detenerla, ella había adquirido más distancia de la que él podía disminuir sin llamar la atención.

Sólo vio su espalda al marcharse. No tuvo oportunidad de seguirla, porque la cena no estaba pagada, y aunque la llamó más tarde al teléfono, las llamadas eran desviadas en cada oportunidad.

.

¿Por qué ella le había pedido perdón si lo único que ella había hecho todo el tiempo había sido darle mucho? ¿Debió detenerla cuando comenzó con la excitante sesión sexo oral en el baño?

Aunque racionalmente pensaba que la respuesta más obvia era "sí", sabía que no hubiese podido, porque Rukia era la personificación del sexo para él.

El sexo con ella era el mejor que había tenido y quería más… Necesitaba más. No le importaba si ella tenía una hija, trabajaría por llevarse bien con la niña.

Por primera vez no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella decidiera por él.

.

—Rukia —le habló.

Había decidido hacia una semana que las circunstancias de ella no le importaban y lo reafirmó cuando observó su expresión de sorpresa al verlo.

Definitivamente no lo esperaba ahí.

—Ichigo… —contestó ella.

Observó sus facciones un segundo, y se perdió en sus fantasías.

—Parece que hay algo malo con tu teléfono —dijo él.

No quería confrontarla, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era proceder con cuidado, después de todo, buscarla y encontrarla no había sido para empezar una discusión.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella.

Estaba sonrojada. Ella no decía mentiras, ocultaba la verdad, que a sus ojos era distinto y sonrió.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —preguntó él.

Ella lo miró con seriedad.

—No —corroboró.

Él lo sospechaba, pero tener la certeza de sus propios labios era distinto.

—Quisiera pedirte que me veas exclusivamente a mí —pidió formalmente.

Ichigo nunca había sido tan formal. Nunca le había pedido a alguien salir. Jamás había querido tan desesperadamente una relación monógama.

Lo escaneó por unos minutos, y su expresión no cambió.

—¿El acuerdo de exclusividad sería mutuo? —consultó ella.

Quiso sonreír. Aquella respuesta demostraba cuando menos, interés en la propuesta.

—Sí —admitió él.

Era como si ella no le creyera, porque no había nada que indicara que sentía algo al respecto.

—Aunque suena interesante —respondió —. No es posible.

Ella se inclinó a modo de despedida y entonces él entendió cuál podía ser su inquietud.

—¿Es por Ichika? —consultó él.

Rukia se detuvo, y él aprovechó para continuar la idea.

—El acuerdo se extiende a ella también —aclaró.

Ella se volteó y sonrió.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo… —le advirtió —. Mi hija y yo estamos bien solo las dos.

Aparentemente ella no tenía intención de dejar entrar a nadie a su mundo.

—Al menos seamos amigos —pidió.

Quizás había sido imprudente de su parte aparecer de esa forma, pero como "amigo" sonaba mejor invasivo. Era una clásica y vieja táctica, pero no sabía cómo más aproximarse a ella.

—¿Amigos?—compobó ella.

Rukia sonrió, cambiando ese aspecto serio que había mantenido hasta entonces. De verdad le había causado gracia.

—Seamos amigos entonces —acordó.

Ella se despidió y sonrojada le dijo que vería lo de su teléfono cuando le avisó que la llamaría luego, y cuando ella volvió a mirarlo una vez que ya había avanzado y sus ojos se encontraron, supo que no se apegarían necesariamente al concepto de "amigos", al menos no del tipo "sin beneficios"...

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola, ¿cómo están?**

 **Espero que me dejen saber si les gusta cómo va esto, de todos modos sólo le quedan dos capítulos :)**

 **Muchísimos saludos ichirukis… no tienen idea cómo he extrañado este fandom y les prometo que aunque lento, me pondré al día con las historias pendientes si es que por supuesto aun lo esperan.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: temas fuertes. Sensibles absténganse.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

Se sentía como un perro bien entrenado.

A las once sin falta, cada noche, llegaba a casa de Rukia. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que ella había establecido que serían amigos y casi la misma cantidad de tiempo que llevaban acostándose.

Ella había intentado eso de "ser sólo amigos", pero él desde el comienzo sólo había utilizado lo de ser "amigos" para no perder contacto nuevamente, por lo que finalmente las cosas salieron como él había estimado que resultaran, y al verla durmiendo a su lado, sin que le afectara su presencia, lo hacía sentir bien. Habían avanzado hasta ese punto, de que él llegara a su casa en la noche y se fuera en la mañana, calculando el tiempo justo que tardaba en regresar a su departamento para luego ir al trabajo, sin desperdiciar un solo minuto.

No había intentado ahogar a Rukia presionándola con sus necesidades personales, aunque en oportunidades le daban ganas de exigir algunas cosas, pero luego recordaba su posición y se daba cuenta de que siempre estaba recibiendo más de lo esperado.

Pasaba tanto tiempo junto a ella, que no creía que hubiese espacio para alguien más, de un modo incierto, estaba casi seguro de que tenían la relación monógama que él había ansiado cuando había descubierto tardíamente su interés en ella.

Todo iba medianamente encaminado, el trabajo, su relación con Rukia, su familia, el trabajo, la economía, pero había alguien que desde que había descubierto que tenía intenciones de una permanencia prolongada, y que no estaba en sus planes permitir que aquello ocurriera.

Ichika…

Esa niña había descubierto su existencia al poco tiempo, y desde el comienzo le hizo ver que no estaba de acuerdo con su presencia.

No le había dicho a Rukia, pero Ichika cada día se volvía más obstinada con eso de que "no iba a compartir a su madre con un idiota de cabello ridículo". Al menos, para su buena suerte, ya había dejado de hacerle zancadillas y los moretones ya casi había desaparecido del todo.

Era difícil la batalla cuando su oponente era una niña que no estaba dispuesta a escuchar o a cambiar de actitud. Le había escondido la ropa, lo había mojado con líquidos de cuestionable procedencia, le había cortado un mechón de cabello que requirió un corte completo, le mostraba la comida masticada cuando la miraba mientras comían, le pegaba puntapiés bajo la mesa, y una de las cosas que más lo exasperaba era cuando se metía las manos al bolsillo y encontraba cosas asquerosas en ellos.

En un comienzo aquello le molestaba, pero se concentró en que él era el adulto y notó que sus patrones eran muy predecibles. Le divertía frustrar sus planes y ver su expresión cuando no le resultaban las cosas. Ichika no tenía demasiada tolerancia a la frustración, y él decidió colaborar en aquella práctica que estaba seguro que le serviría luego en su vida adulta.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, y su padre le comenzaba a hacer preguntas difíciles de responder. No quería hablar de Rukia, porque aunque en realidad estaba sospechando de la existencia de una mujer en su vida, ellos no tenían nada realmente concreto, aunque en la práctica no fuera así, pero no quería a nadie inmiscuyéndose en su vida privada y en la manera como la estaba llevando, porque estaba conforme con cómo iban las cosas.

Había dejado de visitarla tan sólo las noches y algunos fines de semana, para estar ahí siempre que Rukia le dejaba entrever que estaría en casa. No decía expresamente que lo esperaba, pero siempre había algo que indicaba que lo hacía, como esa misma noche, cuando la mesa estaba puesta para los tres y había un vaso que era el que reconocía como el suyo puesto.

No tomó el zumo que estaba servido, y pudo ver a Ichika apenas pudiendo contener el gesto de decepción al ver que él vaciaba el contenido cuando Rukia no estaba mirando. Él no caía en esa clase de bromas, aunque después de un periodo inquietante, debía admitir que la pequeña demonio pelirroja estaba más calmada.

Ichika adoraba a su madre, y podía verlo en la forma en la que la miraba cuando se movía de un lugar a otro; procuraba no perderla de vista.

Era natural que estando solo las dos, la niña desarrollara un afecto abrumador por su madre, y que al suponer la clase de relación que Rukia y él mantenían, temiera que la alejara de su lado, sin embargo él jamás haría tal cosa, pero entendía que ella pudiera pensarlo. Para ella su madre lo era todo.

—Voy a tomar un baño –anunció Rukia —. Regreso pronto.

A ninguno de los dos le hacía gracia quedarse a solas con el otro, pero ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo no hablado de no ventilar sus desavenencias frente a la persona que ambos querían.

Ichika comenzó a cambiar los canales sin detenerse en ninguno, y podía ver que estaba buscando sacarlo de quicio, por lo que sacó su teléfono móvil e ignoró sus intenciones, abstrayéndose al punto que aunque Rukia había dicho que regresaría pronto, Ichika se había quedado dormida antes de que eso sucediera y él apenas lo había notado.

—Se ve hasta bonita dormida —soltó Ichigo al verla.

—Mi hija _es_ bonita —corrigió orgullosa Rukia.

Intentó tomarla en brazos, y aunque no dudaba que Rukia tenía mucha fuerza, se notaba que había un esfuerzo significativo al intentar cargarla hasta su habitación.

—Yo lo hago —ofreció él.

Ella no había cedido las primeras oportunidades cuando lo sugirió antes, pero después comenzó a dejarse ayudar, y llevarla a su cama y cubrirla se convirtió en un hábito.

Podía observar a la niña demoniaca dormir plácidamente en sus brazos mientras la cargaba, y se preguntaba inevitablemente qué haría ella si supiera que era ayudada por su enemigo jurado, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Esperaba que algún día lo descubriera.

—Es envidiable como pueden dormir los niños sin darse cuenta de nada —comentó Ichigo.

Había dejado a Rukia encargarse de colocarle el pijama y acomodarla, y regresó al mismo sofá en el que había estado con Ichika poco tiempo antes.

—Eso es porque confían en los adultos que los rodean —aseveró —. Ellos saben que nada les pasará…

Ichigo solo sonrió, pero pensó que no creía que Ichika confiara en él en lo más mínimo.

.

El aroma del shampoo de Rukia que tanto le gustaba, perturbaba su sentido del olfato. Era peligroso cuando ella se bañaba porque su olor se propagaba por todos lados y sospechaba que ella lo sabía.

Se le había puesto duro y ella lo había estado mirando de reojo. Sentía su corazón acelerarse cada vez que ella comenzaba lento. Había aprendido a disfrutar de la anticipación de saber que ella se encargaría de su excitación. Era impredecible, porque a veces ella lo quería rápido, y otras veces era como si quisiera retardar todo lo posible el clímax.

Escuchó el sonido del zipper de sus jeans.

—¿Sabes que cuando te excitas es muy notorio? —cuestionó ella.

Sonrió, pero aquel gesto no se mantuvo mucho tiempo en sus labios, porque pudo sentir su mano apoderándose de la erección que en realidad nunca había intentado esconder y la sonrisa fue removida cuando un quejido deshizo aquello.

—Creo que no me equivoco si afirmo que a ti te gusta que se me note… —rebatió él.

Ella sonrió en su oído, mientras sentía su aliento descender junto con los besos que dejaba en su cuerpo y en su cabeza fue inevitable pensar que probablemente recibiría una sesión de sexo oral.

—Vamos a tu habitación —pidió.

Si por el fuera continuarían en el mismo lugar, pero no quería exponerse, ni a Rukia, en caso de que Ichika despertara. No le gustaba imaginar que podían ser vistos. Era en extremo cuidadoso con esa clase de cosas y nunca había besado a Rukia en presencia de su hija. No sabía cómo en realidad ella había descubierto sus intenciones, porque nunca se las había mostrado.

Ella asintió, y no tardaron en llegar a la cama.

Rukia estaba completamente vestida, mientras tenía expuesta su erección y su torso desnudo. Ella lo miró de manera coqueta y su mano sujetó con despiadada fuerza su pene.

—El abrazo del oso… —susurró ella.

Ichigo no pudo evitar reír al saber que ella estaba familiarizada con ese concepto, tan común entre los hombres. Lo cierto es que ella tenía razón. Se había masturbado tanto que necesitaba que lo sujetara con firmeza, pero no con tanta.

—Me vas a hacer daño —le advirtió.

Ella comprendió, y relajó un poco el agarre y comenzó, a masturbarlo.

—Tú si sabes lo que haces… —la elogió.

Rukia lo masturbaba mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—Quiero metértelo —pidió él.

Ese primer instante en el que él sentía dentro de su húmeda cavidad era su momento favorito, porque ella quedaba sin aire unos segundos, como si todavía después de todo ese tiempo le costara aun acostumbrarse a la intrusión de un cuerpo ajeno al de ella.

Su respiración irregular y entrecortada lo excitaba, sin embargo él tenía pleno conocimiento que a ella no le gustaba demasiado esa parte. Según lo que ella misma le había explicado, estar demasiado tiempo manteniendo la penetración, por lo que ella prefería más veces, pero más cortas, y a él en realidad no le molestaba que Rukia prolongara los juegos previos, porque las bondades de su boca y sus manos eran demasiadas como para despreciarlas. Podía ser tan bueno que no tenía quejas al respecto.

Ella presentaba comúnmente un comportamiento algo errático después de que tenían sexo, pero había aprendido a respetar su espacio, y él no estaba haciéndose más joven. El sueño después de una sesión de sexo se apropiaba de él, y le gustaba dormir para recuperarse porque sabía que lo más probable era que sus servicios volvieran a ser requeridos y él estaría encantado, y si no lo hacía ella, seguro lo haría él. Ella también tenía una buena disposición.

A él le gustaba que ella fuera de esa forma y que no se sintiera cohibida de decírselo o demostrárselo, porque aquello bajaba los riesgos de que ella se sintiera saturada por él y el poco tacto que era capaz de llegar a demostrar sin tener esa real intención.

El tener esa clase de sexo, sin protección y con esa entrega de poder terminar dentro de ella era algo que le gustaba. Si ella se embarazara como consecuencia, a él no le preocupaba, y procuraba asegurarse de satisfacer ese instinto animal que invitaba de manera obligatoria a la trascendencia y el deseo de la reproducción y la descendencia.

Nunca había cedido tanto en su vida, y se sentía vulnerable porque sabía que el que más quería en esa relación, era él.

—Gracias por soportar a mi hija —dijo ella —. Entiendo que no debe ser nada fácil para ti…

Era la primera vez que lo mencionaba, pero no sabía a qué se refería en particular.

—Por error un día descubrí que tu arroz estaba salado, y recordé a Ichika rondando sospechosamente poco antes. Presté más atención y me di cuenta de que ella arruinaba tu comida cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad —expresó.

Ichigo comprendió porqué parecía que las cosas se habían calmado. Rukia había descubierto que su comida era saboteada.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —interrogó.

Se quedó callado y se movió algo incómodo. Si le explicaba los motivos por los que no hablaba con ella acerca de sus batallas con Ichika, podía revelar demasiado.

—No te preocupes por eso —respondió evasivo.

—No puedo permitir que te trate así. No puede creer que puede hacer lo que le plazca —le explicó.

Quería impedir que ella castigara a la niña.

—Por favor no intervengas —requirió él —. Podrías hacer que las cosas empeoren.

—Debo corregirla —insistió —. Ichika ya sabe perfectamente discernir entre lo que es bueno y es malo, y ella lo está haciendo deliberadamente.

—No quiero que piense que la delaté —insistió.

—No puedes decirme cómo enfrentar los problemas que conciernen a mi hija —soltó con enojo.

Él no tuvo nunca esa intención, y aquello le pareció que estuvo demás.

—No te estoy diciendo lo que debes hacer, te estoy pidiendo que no intervengas en mi relación con ella —aclaró —. Si no puedo convencerla de que soy un hombre decente, ¿cómo va a confiar algún día en mí?

Rukia se movió incomoda, y él pudo percibir que probablemente las cosas ese día no mejorarían. Casi pudo adivinar que si ella volvía a hablar o responder a lo que acababa de decir, ella podía decir algo peligroso.

—Tengo trabajo pendiente… esta noche no puedo quedarme —indicó.

Sabía bien que irse en ese momento podía ser un arma de doble filo, pero también no podía evitar pensar que todo lo que hacía era para nada más que placer inmediato, y que estar con Rukia y proyectarse con ella, era algo que podía resultar mal.

También tenía plena consciencia de que la excusa que estaba dando no era creíble en lo absoluto.

Se vistió y se prestó para retirarse.

—Ichigo… —habló Rukia.

Ella no se movió, seguía dándole la espalda, por lo que él dejo de mirarla y se acercó más a la puerta.

—¿Mmm? —respondió él.

Esa era probablemente la primera vez que discutían desde que habían llegado a ese extraño acuerdo de "amistad".

—¿Desde cuándo comenzó? —interrogó —. Dime la verdad.

Si Rukia regañaba a Ichika sentía que no habría ninguna posibilidad de que la niña y él pudieran tener una tregua en el futuro, pero de nuevo se percataba que él seguía pensando más allá. Quizás, y lo más seguro era que fuera de ese modo, él no estaba incluido en los proyectos de ellas, pero tampoco deseaba mentir.

—Ella descubrió al poco tiempo mi existencia —reveló.

Rukia se movió de nuevo, y le deseó unas buenas noches, aun cuando hubiese deseado que le pidiera que se quedara.

Aquella fue la primera vez que se sintió molesto, pero por sobre todo herido.

.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente, y él no había vuelto a contactarla, aunque si había recibido llamadas por parte de ella. El plan consistía en no contestar sus llamadas, pero cuando le llegó un mensaje no pudo evitar leerlo.

" _Desearía no pedírtelo, pero no podría llegar a tiempo para recoger a Ichika de la escuela… por favor, ¿podrías ir tú? Ella lo pasa mal cuando me atraso… y debido a un corte de agua no programado las clases fueron canceladas…"_

Esa era la primera vez que ella le pedía hacer algo por su hija, y aunque en su plan inicial la meta era conseguir que ella se diera cuenta de lo diferente que podía ser su vida sin él, aunque estuviera pecando de egocéntrico y se estuviera arriesgando, después de todo, ¿qué haría si se daba cuenta que su vida era igual o mejor sin su presencia?

Le contestó que iría por ella y que no se preocupara.

Sin embargo, cuando ella se refirió a que "Ichika lo pasaba mal cuando se atrasaba" se había quedado corta. Se había tardado poco, como mucho se había atrasado dos minutos por culpa de un idiota que no soltaba el celular, sin embargo Ichika estaba con los ojos rojos y lloraba sin cesar.

—Ichika —la llamó.

Fue rápido, como en tres segundos ella se levantó y se aferró a su cintura, hundiendo su cara en la ropa, dejándolo lleno de mocos y humedad por las lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber.

—¡Tardaste! —reclamó con voz quebrada.

Colocó con dudas su mano en el cabello, y ella lo miró desde abajo. Las lágrimas se habían detenido.

—Vamos —le dijo él.

Ella no había discutido con él, ni tampoco había hecho un escándalo al verlo llegar por ella. Al parecer ella sabía que iría él y lo siguió sin hacer un reclamo.

—Tu madre se desocupará más tarde, lo siento pero también debo volver a trabajar —le indicó.

Ichika se detuvo violentamente y se puso pálida.

—¿Voy a quedarme sola? —indagó con una voz algo más aguda de lo normal.

Había miedo en esa pregunta, uno apenas contenido y él lo percibió.

—No, tú irás conmigo. Harás tus tareas, dibujarás o lo que sea que hagan los niños de tu edad, y más tarde, nos iremos juntos a tu casa. Te iré a dejar.

—¿Pueden ir niños a tu trabajo? —interrogó curiosa.

No era una práctica habitual, pero más de alguno de los trabajadores en ocasiones había tenido que llevar a su hijo como urgencia. Al jefe le gustaban los niños y no se molestaba cuando los veía en la oficina. Ichigo pensaba que mientras no se abusara de aquel beneficio, no habría problema.

—Si —respondió —. A veces hay niños ahí.

No supo decidir si oír aquello le gustó, pero la expresión de desconcierto y el miedo aparente que suscito la creencia de que quedaría sola, desapareció.

.

Él era relativamente nuevo en la oficina, y si bien no es que no fuera sociable, no había llegado a hacer amigos con los cuales comentar su vida personal, por lo que cuando llegó con una niña, todos simplemente asumieron que era su hija, y hasta cierto parecido le encontraban. Él se reía, y no veía en qué se pudieran parecer además de ser ambos humanos, pero no se molestó en negarlo. Sería más complicado explicarlo.

Resultó al final de todo que Ichika se había portado bien y le había pedido a su jefe permiso para poder salir antes, no sin antes asegurarle que al día siguiente le devolvería la hora no trabajada.

Se sentía complicado, porque él en su auto no tenía los implementos para transportarla de manera segura, por lo que decidió usar el transporte público. No se arriesgaría a que algo pudiera pasarle pudiendo evitarlo.

—¿Y el auto? —le preguntó.

—Se echó a perder —respondió.

—Estaba bien cuando veníamos —recalcó ella.

—Pues ya no lo está —rebatió.

El viaje fue más bien silencioso y la actitud de Ichika demasiado tranquila como para no pensar que era demasiado sospechosa la situación. Había salido más temprano para evitar los tumultos, por lo que estaban solo los dos en los asientos del tren subterráneo.

—¿Tuviste problemas con tu mamá por mi causa? —consultó.

Ichika, que había estado mirando muy interesada la publicidad que se apreciaba en todo el vagón y moviendo sus piernas que no llegaban al suelo, se quedó quieta.

—No tienes que obligarte a ti misma a que yo te caiga bien… —le aclaró —. Sin embargo tampoco me has dado ninguna oportunidad; con esto quiero decir, es que no puedes saber cómo soy sólo porque no te gusta mi aspecto.

Ella no contestó, y él en realidad no esperaba que lo hiciera, pero aprovechó el momento ya que sabía que lo estaba escuchando.

—Intentemos llevar un trato cordial —pidió —. A mí de verdad me gusta tu mamá, y yo sé que para ella eres lo más importante… no tienes que preocuparte por tu lugar en la vida de ella…

Le hubiese gustado haber podido agregar "y yo conozco el mío", pero no estaba seguro. Observó que Ichika miró hacia el lado contrario.

—No pido mucho… voy a estar agradecido con solo no encontrar más chicles en mis bolsillos, sin los puntapiés bajo la mesa o sin servilletas envolviendo comida masticada —ejemplificó.

Ella asintió y pudo ver que se sonrojó; no lo miró a los ojos en lo que duró el viaje.

—Compremos algo para cenar, ¿qué te gustaría comer? —preguntó.

Pensó que ella se alegraría, pero por el contrario se molestó. Por supuesto no podía esperar a que de pronto fuera otra niña. Ella tenía su carácter.

—No tienes que ser tan amable conmigo —contestó.

—Te estoy haciendo una pregunta, consideraré tu respuesta y si coincide con mis gustos, lo compramos —refutó —. No llevaría algo que no me guste sólo por darte en el gusto. No soy masoquista.

—¿Masoquista? —preguntó Ichika curiosa.

Tenía que tener más cuidado con su vocabulario. No creía que fuera una palabra que una niña de su edad debiera manejar.

—Olvídalo… entonces, ¿pizza?, ¿hamburguesas?, ¿comida china? ¿tradicional? —intentó con las opciones que podía recordar que estaban en las cercanías —. ¿Helado?

Aquella palabra captó su atención de inmediato.

¿Quieres cenar helado? –adivinó.

Ella se sonrojó al saberse descubierta. Los niños eran tan obvios.

—No podemos cenar helado —dijo él —. Pero sí podemos llevar helado para comer después…

La niña pareció conforme, y tras negociar sobre qué querían para cenar, volvieron al departamento, al que Rukia llegó poco después, con el brazo enyesado.

Había caído de las escaleras al pisar mal.

.

Habían intentado tener sexo, pero los movimientos bruscos -y los no tanto- le hacían daño a ella, independiente de la posición que adoptaran, y él no toleraba la idea. Estaba excitado, después de todo hacía más de una semana desde la última vez, pero no podía pasar por alto que los gemidos de ella no eran de gusto, sino de dolor.

—No puedo… —asumió él —. Esperemos a que tu brazo esté más estable.

Rukia se acomodó y con su mano izquierda sujetó su erección, la que aún tenía resquicios su propia humedad.

—Te voy a contar algo… —habló ella.

Ichigo pensó que mientras siguiera haciendo lo que hacía en su glande, podía contarle lo que quisiera.

—Cuando era pequeña mi familia era muy amiga de otra familia, los "Chiba"… y ellos tenían tres hijos… Kaien era el mayor de ellos —relató —. Él me trataba muy bien…y a mí me gustaba mucho, y no podía ocultarlo; todos lo sabían y por supuesto, él también…

No tenía idea por qué le estaba contando eso. No había sido celoso con ella aun sabiendo que no era precisamente constante en cuanto a hombres se refería, pero ella jamás antes se había referido a ninguno con los que hubiese compartido algo. Si iba a hablar de otro sujeto preferiría que cerrara su boca, y de preferencia albergando a su pene en ella, pero continuó masajeando sus testículos, y se sentía demasiado bien, pero si tenía que elegir entre una cosa y otra, era mejor la sensación que le brindaba la humedad que le ofrecía su cavidad bucal.

—Yo no lo sabía, pero mi insistencia en estar con él desencadenó que finalmente tomara lo que yo le había estado ofreciendo sin saberlo. Él era mayor que yo por seis años… y sabía de otras cosas; tenía necesidades de las que yo en ese entonces desconocía… —expuso.

No imaginó que su perorata terminara con ella confesando que había sido abusada por alguien quien se suponía ella confiaba. Aquello hizo que se sintiera molesto… esa clase de cosas no deberían pasar.

—Él me dijo que no debía decirle a nadie, o no podríamos seguir viéndonos… —continuó —. Y yo no concebía el dejar de verlo… se transformó en una rutina. Subíamos al segundo piso, él cerraba la puerta de la habitación, se desnudaba, exponiendo su pene erecto ante mí… y yo entendía que quería que lo tocara…

Aquella no era una conversación que lograra excitarlo, muy por el contrario.

—En un principio él me enseñaba los movimientos que debía hacer con mis manos, y conforme pasó el tiempo, yo ya sabía bien que tenía que hacer para hacer que se le pusiera duro… —expuso sin detener los movimientos que concentraban en su muñeca todo el ritmo —. Pasó un tiempo hasta que me dijo que se sentiría más rico si yo intentaba metérmelo en la boca… y él me fue indicando como debía hacerlo.

Sentía miedo de preguntar cuántos años tenía. No sabía si era algo que debía tener conocimiento.

Era por pura estimulación física que continuaba manteniendo esa erección, después de todo, ¿cómo no podría sentirse físicamente bien si ella se lo estaba chupando de esa manera?

—¿Te sientes incómodo con lo que te estoy contando? —interrogó.

—Sí —reconoció.

Rukia lo miró a los ojos, se alejó de su erección y también dejó de tocarlo, dejándolo con una extraña sensación.

—La verdad de todo esto era que a mí me gustaba cuando él me tocaba… —dijo ella —. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que sabía que estaríamos solos e incrementaba cuando estábamos en su habitación; cuando no estábamos juntos, yo pensaba en la próxima vez que lo estuviéramos…

Era irritante saber que un hombre mayor abusaba de una niña enamorada y condicionaba la conducta y los sentimientos de la misma chica de esa manera.

—Rukia… —la nombró.

Había dejado de estimularlo y de mirarlo, pero con su mano acariciaba su vientre de una manera nerviosa.

—Él comenzó a ir a la universidad y no tardó en encontrar una mujer que podía ver cuando quisiera. Rápidamente se volvió muy serio con ella. De un día para otro y sin explicarme nada —continuó —. Sólo tiempo después comprendí que habían cosas que yo no podía darle y qué él simplemente no era para mí.

Ichigo de pronto ató cabos. Ella había sido víctima de un abuso.

—¿Por qué me escogiste a mí? —soltó con rapidez.

—Porque tú no me querías en tu casa y yo no te gustaba —confesó.

Era como para la risa. Él había resultado ser un desafío, y por eso ella lo había escogido.

—Era muy divertido sacarte de quicio —dijo sonriendo —. Sin darme cuenta estaba atenta a todo lo que hacías para saber cómo molestarte, y se volvió más interesante cuando comenzaste a vengarte de mí, no obstante me irritó darme cuenta que tras comprobar que tu tipo de mujeres era uno completamente distinto al que yo era, era algo que me fastiadiaba…

Remembró cuándo podría haber deducido ella que le gustaba un prototipo de mujer en particular, y rápidamente llegó a él el recuerdo de cuando ella lo sorprendió masturbándose.

—No podía evitar pensar tampoco en tu pene —evidenció —. No podía creer que guardaras un secreto como ese y quería comprobar que no había sido una visión.

—¿No parezco del tipo que lo tiene grande? —no pudo evitar preguntar al comprender que se refería a su tamaño.

No sabía en qué se basaban las mujeres para predecir el tamaño del miembro de un individuo. Había muchas teorías urbanas que eran muy falsas, por lo que le gustaría saber en qué se basaban para determinarlo.

—No es eso… sólo que nunca lo vi venir —esclareció —. Ichigo…

Aparentemente, la duda que tenía no sería resuelta, pero a cambio obtuvo una respuesta a otra interrogante.

—Cada vez que tengo sexo me siento culpable —dijo ella.

¿Culpable? ¿Por qué debería sentirse culpable?

—De algún modo se supo lo que había pasado con Kaien, y me dijeron que todo eso había sido mi culpa por haberlo estado incitando, por mostrarme siempre tan dispuesta y abrirle las piernas —sonrió más por un reflejo que porque le causara gracia —. Mi tío y mi abuelo dejaron de hablarme después de haberme llamado "pequeña puta". Mi hermano comenzó a tratarme con más distancia. Los Shiba y los Kuchiki no volvieron a reunirse jamás…

¿Sus parientes la habían culpado a ella? ¿Siendo ella menor que él por tantos años? Tomó su mano y la acarició.

La gente era muy imbécil…

—¿Y sabes lo más gracioso…? —dijo ella —. Kaien nunca me penetró…

Tuvo un recuerdo de la noche en la que ella le indicó que quería que se lo metiera. Él había estado con chicas vírgenes antes, y había sido complicado intentar abrirse paso… y con ella también lo había sido, pero creyó que era sólo estrecha… ¿cómo hubiese podido advertir que una chica como ella que iba y se la chupaba, y luego se iba a una cita con otro sujeto podía ser virgen?

—No puedo evitar pensar en lo que me dijeron mis parientes cuando lo estoy haciendo —explicó —. Estoy completamente consciente de que soy una adulta, que es mi cuerpo y mi decisión con quien me acuesto, pero aun así…

Esa era la razón del comportamiento extraño de ella. Mientras tenían sexo, ella desplegaba toda una batalla interna, y eso era algo que jamás hubiese imaginado. No había conocido a alguien con esa clase de dilema. Él creía que ella vivía su sexualidad con más libertad.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? —preguntó él.

Cuando la batalla estaba a punto de culminar y alcanzar el clímax era cuando los grandes secretos se revelaban. Así sucedía en todas las historias de las que había sido testigo y sintió que debía prepararse. Las cosas podrían no volver a ser iguales tras esa pregunta.

—Porque… quiero demostrarle a Ichika que los problemas se enfrentan, que las preocupaciones y los traumas pueden quedar atrás —manifestó seria —. Que no se puede ir por la vida temiendo ser lastimada.

Quizás ella en su cabeza pensaba que estaba revelando más de lo que creía; él apenas estaba consiguiendo entender que ella estaba hablando de sus propios temores.

—No soy puta porque me guste el sexo —dijo ella —. Además no recibo compensación económica…

Por un momento creyó que había estado hablando de manera sensata.

—Necesito que te tomes un tiempo y analices de verdad quieres esto —pidió ella —. No te rechacé porque no me gustaras… sino por todo lo contrario. Pienso que eres una buena persona a quien podría confiarle lo más valioso que tengo… ¿Qué tan serio estabas siendo cuando me pediste salir tiempo atrás…? Porque tengo algo más que decirte…

Ichigo no había imaginado que esa noche estaría tan llena de sorpresas…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que estén bien.**

 **Le queda un capítulo a esta historia... gracias por leerla y comentarla.**

 **Hasta pronto :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: escenas de sexo, temas complejos. Las advertencias de siempre.**

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

—Encontré al padre de Ichika —soltó ella.

Lo único que sabía acerca de ese sujeto, era que no era él. No era que le quitara el sueño realmente, pero había preguntas a las cuales le gustaría darle una respuesta.

—¿Él sabe? —consultó.

No hablaban mucho el uno del otro. Él no lo hacía porque no había mucho que en realidad pudiera contar, y ella simplemente no era del tipo comunicativo, no obstante había cosas que necesitaban ser dichas.

—No —respondió —. Y no lo sabrá…

Estaba sintiéndose un poco incómodo y se puso en el lugar de ese hombre, ¿por qué ella tomaba una decisión como esa sin preguntarle primero a él si era lo que quería? Era… injusto…

—¿Crees que eso está bien? —inquirió él.

—¿A qué te refieres? —indagó Rukia.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste antes? —averiguó —. ¿Por qué no lo consideras una opción siquiera?

Ella estaba visiblemente incómoda y él lo suficientemente molesto como para ignorar que ella no deseaba profundizar acerca del tema. Sintió de pronto una repentina lealtad con su congénere, porque fue imposible no colocarse en su lugar… si él hubiese engendrado un hijo sería algo que le gustaría saber.

—Se suponía que él había usado protección —murmuró —. Y que yo era lo suficientemente experimentada para usar anticonceptivos.

No se sentía orgulloso, pero él mismo lo había hecho alguna vez. Sólo en ese momento le tomó el peso a lo irresponsable que eso había sido, y se sintió inseguro.

—No se suponía que un encuentro sin importancia trajera consigo la consecuencia que finalmente conllevó —explicó —. No quería verme atada a alguien a quien no se suponía no volvería a ver, ni yo tampoco quería ser la mujer que le arruinó la vida.

—¿Piensas que Ichika te arruinó la vida? —interpeló.

—¡No! —negó de inmediato —. Ella fue completamente inesperada, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

—Quizás el padre de ella pensaría lo mismo tú… —expuso.

Se quedó callada nuevamente, parecía estar reflexionando al respecto.

—Él se casó y tiene un hijo, y viene otro en camino —reveló —. Ya lo tiene todo: un buen trabajo, una casa, una esposa, dos hijos, dos gatos y un perro… ¿no sería peor que llegara de pronto a decirle sobre Ichika y desordenarle el mundo?

Era cierto que no había sopesado en sus circunstancias, pero la verdad es que él seguía pensando en que si fuera él, le gustaría saberlo de todos modos.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste desde un comienzo? —fue más a fondo.

Al parecer no obtendría una respuesta, porque pasó el tiempo suficiente como para asumirlo.

—No me corresponde a mi decirte qué hacer con tu hija —aceptó finalmente —. Pero te estás contradiciendo con lo que según tú quieres demostrarle a Ichika.

Ella se excusó diciendo que tenía sed, pero tardó tanto en regresar que se quedó dormido antes de que ella volviera.

.

Desde esa noche, la única noticia que había tenido de Rukia había sido a través de mensajes de texto. Él no la había llamado y tampoco había ido a su casa, y ella había adoptado las mismas medidas al parecer. Ninguno de los dos se había sentido cómodo con la diferencia de opinión y él, por primera vez desde que había descubierto que sentía algo más profundo por ella, no se sentía dispuesto a dar el primer paso para reconciliarse.

No había notado que era un día festivo y que parecía como si el día tuviera más horas de las que había estado consciente. En siete meses se había acostumbrado al ritmo que llevaba hasta hacía una semana, por lo que al otro día al seguir el fin de semana, decidió ir a la casa de su padre, donde se reunirían todos después de mucho tiempo.

Yuzu había quedado embarazada de un hombre al que no volvió a ver, sin embargo ella si le había dicho al chico, y él había escogido alejarse. Siempre creyó que lo mejor hubiese sido que ella volviera a la casa y aceptara la ayuda de él y su padre, pero ella desde el comienzo había decidido, mostrando una fortaleza antes desconocida, criarlo por su cuenta, aunque su padre y él la ayudaban con los gastos y Karin a la que se lo confiaba cuando tenía cosas que hacer. El niño tenía casi tres años y aunque lo quería, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto ruido y gritos.

Ichika no era ruidosa y era muy poco demandante. Siempre respetaba los espacios además, aunque por supuesto, ella era mayor, ¿siempre fue así de tranquila o se calmaban con los años?

—Onii-chan —habló Yuzu —. ¿Por qué estás tan callado? Bueno… "más" callado de los usual.

Era cierto que él no se caracterizaba por ser alguien comunicativo, pero de algún modo no se estaba sintiendo agradado y era evidente que aquello era apreciable.

—Disculpa, estoy algo cansado por el trabajo —mintió.

Su sobrino impidió que pudieran profundizar sobre el tema y junto con eso que la mentira se agrandara. Sus pensamientos estaban a kilómetros de distancia de donde se encontraba su corporeidad.

La tarde se vio más tranquila una vez que su sobrino cayó profundamente dormido luego del almuerzo y agradeció la calma y el silencio.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien —anunció Yuzu.

Él tenía plena consciencia de cómo eran los hombres en relación a las madres solteras, por lo que no pudo dejar de inquietarse, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella se le adelantó.

—Karin lo aprueba —se defendió.

Karin tenía un excelente sentido en cuanto a personas se refería. Nunca se había equivocado antes en su juicio, por lo que por esa parte se sintió algo más relajado. De hecho ella fue la primera en decirle a su hermana que ese novio que la había embarazado y luego dejado, no era una buena persona, pero Yuzu no la escuchó cuando se lo advirtió, y tal como dijo tras ese hecho, no volvería a ignorar su intuición.

—¿Él lo sabe? —preguntó —. Acerca de lo que ocurrió antes…

—Sí… —dijo lacónica —. No es algo que una mujer pueda ocultar por demasiado tiempo, la verdad.

Era cierto, las mujeres en ese sentido estaban en una ambivalente "desventaja", porque también aquello terminaba siendo algo bueno porque no había nada que un niño quisiera más que a su madre.

—¿Y tú, Ichi-nii? —preguntó Karin —. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Pensó en Rukia y en esos siete meses de relación que hasta antes de ese altercado, no podían ser negados. Sería una falta de respeto hacia ella, y hacia el mismo.

—Sí —admitió por primera vez —. Desde hace algun tiempo salgo una mujer.

No respondió acerca de detalles que su familia demandaba saber, y no pudo dejar de pensar en que tal vez había estado buscando algo para distanciarse de Rukia e Ichika. Las cosas estaban yendo demasiado bien antes de eso… ¿se estaba volviendo todo demasiado serio y buscó una excusa para escapar? ¿Era él la clase de hombre que despreciaba?

Había sido una charla amena, hasta que el pequeño hijo de Yuzu despertó y dificultó cualquier la comunicación, al punto de hacer insostenible una conversación.

—Me voy —anunció Ichigo.

—¿No te quedarás a dormir? —preguntó su padre con tristeza.

—Lo siento, dejé trabajo pendiente —justificó.

—¿O echas de menos a esa mujer misteriosa? —lo molestó su padre.

Él simplemente respondió con una sonrisa, pero a su padre le había bastado. En realidad era eso más que el trabajo.

—Regresa pronto, pero no lo hagas solo —pidió —. Quiero conocer a la mujer que mi hijo escogió.

Seriamente aquello le llevó a preguntarse si eso se daría eventualmente, porque como estaban las cosas no estaba seguro…

.

" _Le dije al padre de Ichika acerca de ella"_

El mensaje había llegado justo en ese momento en el que si cedía, caería profundamente dormido, pero eso no sucedió, porque rápidamente relacionó que era muy posible que fuera un mensaje de ella.

" _¿Y qué dijo?"_

De algún modo que ella lo contactara era todo lo que había estado buscando, porque tan pronto leyó la pregunta acerca de si estaba ocupado, no tardó en ir tal como estaba vestido a casa de Rukia, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa y que tras una sesión de sexo rápido y necesitado en el salón, ella le explicó la razón por la que no se había contactado antes: Ichika se había enfermado, y Rukia aun con el brazo algo delicado, había podido encargarse de todo: de su trabajo, su hija, los problemas que le concernían, y todo lo demás…

Él, simplemente no era necesario en sus vidas. Podía estar o no y ellas estarían bien y era duro darse cuenta de que su presencia era irrelevante, aunque a su vez era un alivio el saber que podía valerse por sí misma…

—Tenías razón acerca de lo del padre de Ichika… —confidenció de pronto —. No era una decisión que me concerniera a mí.

Tenía algo de curiosidad, pero no estaba seguro de si debía seguir indagando.

—Él dijo que económicamente estaba dispuesto a pagar por la manutención, si es que la prueba de paternidad resultaba positiva —explicó.

El sujeto no le había creído, y es que en los tiempos actuales se veían ese tipo de cosas.

—En realidad… yo no necesito ese dinero —aclaró —. Yo sólo quería que ella no tuviera dudas de su origen, y que lo conociera, pero eso él no está dispuesto a hacerlo. Tiene a su familia… ¿y sabes? Lo entiendo. No tengo derecho a de pronto perturbar su vida.

También era capaz de colocarse en su lugar en ese aspecto, y se alegró que ella lo mirara de esa manera. Ella había podido hacerlo bien sola, estaba completamente seguro de que continuaría lográndolo.

—Al menos ya no tendrás que llevar la carga de haberle negado la paternidad… cuando llegue el día, Ichika tomará la decisión sobre qué hacer —agregó él —. Él se la pierde.

—Ni siquiera puedo culparlo por no creerme —se lamentó ella —. Yo misma me hice la fama, aun cuando me malinterpretaran…

Ella estaba consciente de que su comportamiento lucía más promiscuo de lo que había sido en realidad, y que eso era exclusivamente porque ella había buscado esa imagen.

—Muchos hombres mienten acerca de hasta dónde llegan con las mujeres para ganar el respeto de sus pares —implicó —. Y en realidad, hablar de ello y jactarse hace que frente a quien realmente importa mostrar esa supuesta hombría decrezca.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó insegura.

—Las mujeres —clarificó —. A ellas no les gusta saber que se habla de ellas y hasta donde permitieron avanzar…

Rukia lo abrazó, gesto poco usual en ella cuando no estaban teniendo sexo, por lo que se paralizó unos segundos, pero después se relajó.

—A veces creo que tú eres más capaz que yo de ver lo que es mejor para mi hija —manifestó —. Gracias…

Era evidente que ella notaba sus carencias, pero después de haber conocido su historial familiar, ¿qué más le podía pedir? Había sido traicionada por quienes se suponían eran personas incondicionales. Era todo un logro que resultara ser quien era.

—Creo que no puedo llevarme el crédito, me puse en el lugar de él no imaginando que él no pensaría como yo. No deseo tener hijos todavía, pero si los tuviera es algo que no podría ignorar —reconoció —. Sé que no es raro en los hombres simplemente no asumirlos, y me da en realidad mucha vergüenza que así sea…

Había decidido que siempre le diría la verdad con las palabras que correspondían y sin suavizarlas. Rukia era fuerte y podía soportarlo. Era lo que más le gustaba de ella después de todo.

—De verdad me hubiese gustado que fueras tú… —susurró.

Ya se lo había dicho una vez, pero en ese momento escucharlo fue increíblemente agradable y tranquilizador, aunque ella lo había dicho posiblemente sin siquiera darse cuenta y sin ánimo de que se enterara. Él profundizó el beso que ella había comenzado, y una segunda sesión, menos impulsiva, tomó lugar, en esa oportunidad en la comodidad de la habitación de ella…

.

El padre de Ichika había recapacitado, y sin la prueba de paternidad, con tan solo verla en persona la reconoció como suya, y es que hubiese sido un descaro no hacerlo, porque la niña se parecía mucho a él de no ser por las finas facciones que había heredado de su madre; el fenotipo era claramente heredado de él.

La situación se complicó cuando Ichika se negó de plano a aceptar a ese tipo, y salió corriendo antes de que él se le acercara lo suficiente. Ella lo supo sin que siquiera se lo explicaran. Él se había presentado sin aviso, justo en el momento en que ellos estaban regresando de haber ido a cenar fuera.

Rukia se había quedado un tanto choqueada, pero él reaccionó y fue tras la niña, que era sorprendentemente rápida.

—¿Estás muy apurada? —le indicó cuando la sujetó de la ropa justo antes de cruzar una avenida.

La había detenido, pero ella había dado muestras de lo que él sabía desde el primer encuentro: Ichika además de rápida, tenía la mano muy pesada y cuando se cansó de intentar golpearlo luego de haber acertado el primer puñetazo. Ichigo le indicó que caminaran, ya que la luz había cambiado a verde, y los transeúntes comenzaban a mirarlos extrañados.

—¿No me harás regresar? —preguntó ella desconcertada

Habían estado caminando hacia el lado contrario de donde ella vivía.

—¿Quieres un helado? —le ofreció.

Estaban frente a la heladería que él sabía era la que Ichika más visitaba, sin embargo Rukia los tenía terminantemente prohibido a esa hora, pero no le importó. La situación ameritaba una estrategia, y si podía contentarla con un helado, ¿qué más daba?

—Pero mamá dice que… —justificó.

—No tiene que saberlo —le cerró un ojo.

La vio batallar internamente, sabía que estaba manipulándola colocándola en una encrucijada.

—No… mejor no… —rechazó el ofrecimiento.

Ella era una buena niña, obediente a pesar de portarse rebelde en algunas ocasiones.

Finalmente ella accedió a que le comprara una gaseosa en la tienda de conveniencia que estaba cerca.

—Tú querías conocerlo —aseguró él —. ¿Por qué huiste?

No estaba seguro de si debía evitar el tema o enfrentarlo o siquiera si él era la persona idónea para ello, pero era quien estaba con ella, y no podía esperar a que la conversación la iniciara Ichika.

—Leí un mensaje que tenía mamá acerca de que él no quería conocerme —susurró.

Debía hablar con Rukia y decirle que fuera más cuidadosa, los niños a veces se enteraban de cosas que no deberían.

—Él no sabía de tu existencia —le explicó —. Probablemente lo haya tomado por sorpresa… ¿sabes? Los adultos no somos perfectos y tampoco estamos preparados para todo. Cometemos errores todo el tiempo y nos equivocamos más de lo que quisiéramos.

—Yo quizás no sea la hija que él quisiera tener —expresó con tristeza.

No supo qué decir, estaba seguro de que no era por su causa, pero no quería tampoco hablar sin saber. Ya se había dejado llevar una vez por el súbito apoyo a un congénere desconocido, y había salido trasquilado.

—¿Quieres volver? —le preguntó.

—No, todavía no —pidió —. ¿Podríamos seguir caminando cuando termine la lata?

Ichigo observó como movía inquieta sus piernas y como la mano que no sostenía la lata, en los nudillos estaba muy apretada, parecía tranquila, pero no lo estaba en el fondo. Esa niña, si no fuera por la imposibilidad de regular esos impulsos, tendría el semblante de un adulto frente a una mala situación.

Para cuando regresaron, traía consigo a Ichika durmiendo sobre su espalda, cubierta con su ropa. Temió que se enfriara y se enfermera nuevamente, por lo que había usado lo único que tenía para cubrirla.

Pudo escuchar los pasos apresurados de Rukia para abrirles la puerta del otro lado, y él se dirigió a la habitación de Ichika, a quien le quitó los zapatos y cubrió.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella —musitó ella —. Por estar ahí cuando te necesité…

Él asintió, y le indicó que salieran de la habitación. En lo que al respectaba, Ichika podía estar perfectamente fingiendo el estar dormida.

—No pensé que reaccionaría así… —le explicó —. Pero fue culpa de Renji por aparecer de esa manera. Ni siquiera pude prepararla…

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que él era el padre? —consultó.

Lo ubicaba del tiempo que estaban en el instituto. Él había sido uno de los novios de Rukia.

—No estaba segura de que lo conocieras —explicó —. Lo de él y yo fue algo de una sola noche, si no hubiese quedado embarazada, nunca lo hubiese vuelto a contactar. Si hubiese tenido más experiencia habría estado alerta de que bastaba sólo una ocasión para concebir una vida.

—Todos habríamos hecho las cosas mejor de haberle tomado el peso a las consecuencias —sonrió —. Además, no tienes que darle vueltas a eso, porque a causa de eso Ichika existe.

—¿Siempre sabes qué decir? —consultó ella —. Llegas a ser molesto.

—¿Sí? —interpeló él —. No pareces enojada…

—Porque es también algo sexy —aceptó —. A algunas personas nos cuesta el ser empáticas y a ti te sale tan natural que es algo exasperante.

Ella se rio, y él también, posteriormente le ofreció un té que no estaba deseando pero que terminó por aceptar. La noche estaba fría.

—¿Qué acordaron finalmente? —quiso saber.

—Él le dijo a su esposa de la existencia de Ichika —reveló —. Y ella insistió en que debía conocerla cuanto antes y hacerse responsable.

—Suena como una buena persona —comentó.

—Él dijo que no forzaría la relación, que a medida que Ichika lo conociera le presentaría su familia y a sus medios hermanos —explicó —. No quiere abrumarla y pienso que es lo mejor también.

—Démosle tiempo al tiempo —acotó.

—Va a ser difícil dejarla ir —se entristeció —. Por años hemos sido solo las dos…

Rukia todavía no lo contabilizaba, pero no le daría importancia. Si dentro de un tiempo seguía haciéndolo se preocuparía; ella era la clase de persona que no creía en las palabras, sino en los hechos y estaba en él demostrarle que había tomado una decisión que la incluía a ellas.

—Voy a estar a tu lado —aseguró —. Del de las dos.

La mirada que ella le dirigió le dio a entender que quería creer en ello también.

.

—¿Trajiste todo? —preguntó.

—Sí, eso creo —respondió.

Observó que Ichika se despedía con la mano de sus medios hermanos.

Habían pasado nueve años desde la súbita aparición de su padre, y tal como lo habían estipulado, ella poco a poco se fue acercando a esa familia, y pasaba las vacaciones con ellos.

—Este no es el camino a casa —notó ella.

—Tienes razón —confirmó él —. Hoy nos iremos a pescar tú y yo.

La expresión de Ichika cambió de inmediato. Se alegró al oírlo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó.

—No pudimos antes porque yo tuve que viajar y cuando regresé ya habías venido hacia acá —le recordó.

Era una clase de tradición adoptada un día que Rukia no había podido cumplir con su palabra de salir con ella, y él se la llevó con él. Ninguno de los dos había pescado antes, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo habían llegado ahí, simplemente condujo hasta ese lugar, y desde entonces iban un día de pesca, pero desde que ella estaba creciendo siguió preguntándose si esa era la clase de cosas que quería hacer.

—Aunque eso es si quieres —explicó él —. No tenemos que seguir yendo…

—¡No! ¡Yo quiero! —reconoció.

Pasaron la noche en la cabaña, y temprano en la mañana comenzó la pesca, de la que no obtuvieron nada.

—Compraremos pescados antes de irnos —sugirió él —. Prometí llegar con pescados, pero nunca dije que serían los que nosotros atraparíamos.

Ichika se rio burlonamente, pero estuvo de acuerdo en guardar el secreto.

—Creo que me gusta alguien —confesó Ichika.

¿Había pasado tanto tiempo ya? Ya poco quedaba de la niña que podía ser confundida con un chico, era lo normal, pero no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—¿Y sólo lo crees o estás segura? —profundizó.

—Me gusta —admitió.

Ella ya tenía quince años, y cumpliría dieciséis pronto. Una edad, que en lo que a él respectaba, era peligrosa.

El camino se hacía monótono, y además de árboles solo los carteles promocionales ensuciaban la vista de un paraje en donde no se observaban residencias cercanas.

—¿Y él? —quiso saber.

—Somos amigos —admitió.

Detectó algo sospechoso en su voz, por lo que ignorando la incomodidad, tenía que hacer la tan temida pregunta.

—¿Tengo que darte la charla? —le preguntó.

—Por favor, no —dijo sonrojada.

—Gracias —soltó él con alivio.

Con los años, Ichika y él se fueron acercando. Él le había prometido un día que Renji no fue a buscarla aun cuando era su turno, que nunca le mentiría y se había apegado a su palabra, y él le pidió a ella lo mismo.

Con la llegada de sus propios hijos él procuró jamás dejarla de lado y no hacer diferencias, lo cierto era que había resultado algo fácil de hacer. No lo decía, pero a veces sus hijos eran demandantes y ruidosos, a diferencia de ella, que prefería jugar en su habitación.

—Llegamos —la despertó.

Ichika era la peor copiloto, siempre se quedaba dormida.

—¿No irás conmigo? —consultó ella dudosa.

—No… —respondió —. El fin de semana vendré por ustedes.

—Ichigo… tú no tienes que llevarme a mí también —dijo con tristeza.

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres ir? —preguntó.

—Porque ya no estás con mi mamá —respondió —. Ya no tienes que forzar esto.

Era cierto, desde hacía un año y medio que se habían separado, pero que lo dijera de esa manera lo hacía sentir decepcionado. Su relación era independiente de la que tuviera con Rukia.

—Si no quieres ir no vayas, pero no te justifiques en cosas que no tienen sentido —interpeló molesto.

Aceleró y rápidamente se alejó. ¿Ella no entendía que una cosa no tenía que ver con la otra? ¿Cómo podía demostrarle que si bien no era su hija biológica la quería tanto como a los que sí lo eran?

.

Despertó con el sonido del teléfono. Miró a través de la ventana y se podía apreciar que seguía siendo de noche, por lo que rápidamente despertó al pensar que podía ser una emergencia, dado que al mirar la pantalla pudo ver el nombre de Rukia.

—¡Rukia! ¿Está todo bien? —averiguó con preocupación.

—Algo —respondió —. Ichigo… ¿qué pasó con Ichika?

Tras contarle lo ocurrido, ella solicitó que conversaran en persona.

Sabía lo que eso significaba. Sexo.

Estaban separados, pero seguían acostándose. La única diferencia era la frecuencia, por eso cuando se daba la ocasión, la aprovechaba sin titubear.

—¿Vienes tú o voy yo? —demandó saber.

—Yo voy —contestó ella.

No pudo evitar que su corazón latiera más rápido.

.

Ella tenía las piernas abiertas, y él estaba frente a ella. Le gustaba hacérselo más de lo que a ella le gustaba recibirlo. Ella decía que era tanta la estimulación que temía no poder controlar lo que pudiera salir.

A él le daba igual. Ella se lo chupaba a él de una manera que nunca ninguna otra logró que no la recordara y no evocara su recuerdo. Ninguna nunca supo usar la lengua como ella lo hacía, y con el tiempo ella sólo se volvió mejor.

Esa admiración que sentía por ella, quería que ella la sintiera por él. Que nunca ningún otro la hiciera sentir igual.

—Ichigo… —se quejó —. Quiero acabar, pero contigo.

Antiguamente Rukia hacía de todo para postergar la penetración, pero él había logrado revertir la reacción involuntaria que unas palabras equivocadas habían hecho mella en su mente, porque claramente no había problemas con su cuerpo. Ella disfrutaba tenerlo dentro de ella tanto como a él le gustaba sentirse albergado. Todavía le costaba trabajo no acabar tan pronto lo metía, y le gustaba. No creía que esa acción no conllevara un esfuerzo adicional jamás.

—¿Ya vas a acabar? —se burló ella.

—No, ¿quieres que lo haga? —rebatió.

Rukia se movió, y con una facilidad envidiable se colocó sobre él, guiando el ritmo que ella necesitaba, no el de él.

Estar en esa posición le permitía ver su rostro, el movimiento de su pelo y de sus pechos que habían crecido tras los embarazos posteriores. Se habían caído también un poco, pero a él lo excitaba más saber que la razón de que eso sucediera era porque él la había fecundado. Esa mujer les había dado vida a sus tres hijos.

—¿Estás cómodo abajo? —inquirió ella.

No había estado colaborando tras perderse en sus pensamientos, y ella siempre se daba cuenta, y nunca lo dejaría pasar.

—Sé cómo podría estarlo más —aseguró.

—Muéstrame —lo invitó.

Se movió y quedaron apoyados de costado, lo que le permitió una penetración muy profunda.

—¿Conforme? —averiguó.

Ella no respondió, pero sabía la respuesta. Ellos no se besaban demasiado mientras tenían sexo, pero se detuvo unos segundos para hacerlo, y no mucho después acabaron ambos, con unos escasos segundos de diferencia.

Usualmente Rukia no se quedaba a dormir, por lo que le extrañó que se acomodara a su lado en vez de vestirse para marcharse.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —quiso saber.

—No —negó.

—Entonces dormiré aquí —le informó —. Estoy cansada…

No parecía mentira, porque su esperanza de repetir se esfumó a los pocos minutos después, cuando ella sin consideración ocupó más espacio del que su tamaño requería, lo que fuera de molestarle le causó mucha gracia.

.

Desde hacía tiempo que no lo despertaba algo distinto al teléfono, ya fuera la alarma o las llamadas de broma que sus hijos solían hacerle temprano por las mañanas, despertó con la suave y cálida mano de Rukia en su mejilla.

—Casi no te mueves al dormir —habló finalmente —. Tuve que tocarte para saber si estabas vivo.

—No es lo único que despertó —indicó.

Rukia miró hacia abajo, comprendiendo el mensaje.

—Parece que estás de buen humor —sonrió ella.

—Siempre puedo estarlo más —afirmó

.

Se sentía algo tímido, tras despertar Rukia lo invitó a tomar desayuno a su casa. Ellos no mostraban ante sus hijos que continuaban en contacto para no crear expectativas en ellos, pero ese día ella insistió y él cedió.

Se sentó y poco después apareció Ichika, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Buenos días —la saludó.

Ella se acercó a él de manera nerviosa y dudosa y murmuró algo que no entendió.

—Discúlpame por haber sobrereaccionado ayer —espetó —. No debí molestarme, pero no me gustó oír lo que dijiste; tú nunca has sido una molestia para mi.

La muchacha se quedó callada y sonrojada, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Sigues molesta conmigo? —preguntó preocupado.

Miró a su alrededor y estaban solos. Rukia había desaparecido, pese haber estado ahí pocos minutos antes.

—Quiero ser Kurosaki —murmuró.

—¿Qué dijiste? —quiso saber —. No te entendí bien.

—Quiero ser tu hija —pidió llorando.

Ichika tenía un carácter voluble a veces, como todo adolescente, pero no solía llorar.

—Lo eres —aseguró.

Ella negó con fervor.

—No… yo… ¡Quiero tener el mismo apellido de mis hermanos! —dijo con voz aguda.

Quedo perplejo y sin saber qué decir.

Ichika no tenía el apellido de su padre, sino el de Rukia. Nunca preguntó por qué no habían hecho el cambio. Lo que ella estaba diciendo lo tomó por sorpresa, porque no creía que le importara.

—Ichika, tu padre se puede ofender y un apellido no cambiará nuestra relación –insistió.

—Ya lo hablé con él y no le molesta —refutó su argumento —. Él seguirá siendo mi padre, pero tú… tú eres mi papá, Ichigo.

Nunca se había sentido tan emocionado en su vida. Él nunca le pidió que le dijera de manera distinta y siempre había sido "Ichigo". Sus hijos le decían "papá" todo el tiempo, pero era porque él lo era, no había elegido serlo. Era un sentimiento diferente.

—¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres? —reiteró.

Ella hizo demostración su carácter fuerte por primera vez en ese día.

—Sólo si es lo que tú también quieres —respondió mirando hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados —. Mamá dijo que estaba de acuerdo si ambos lo queríamos.

Él quería; amaba a esa niña, a pesar de los problemas que tuvieron en el comienzo y los que surgieron a través del tiempo.

—No pedimos conocernos, pero hiciste de mi vida algo mejor —reconoció —. Y a pesar de que tú y mamá en teoría no están juntos, nunca me dejaste de lado, aunque nada te ataba a mí: me llevabas a las salidas con mis hermanos, me comprabas regalos, me llevabas al médico, me ibas a buscar a la escuela cuando llovía sin que te lo pidiera y te desvelaste fines de semanas enteros conmigo explicándome los ejercicios de matemática cuando casi pierdo el año...

Recordó cuando él no se sentía necesario en sus vidas, y el haber oído de ella lo que pensaba de él era algo… lindo; no lo había hecho esperando recompensa, simplemente le había nacido.

—Espera… —requirió él.

Ella lo miró cansina.

—¿A qué te refieres con "en teoría no están juntos"? —investigó suspicaz.

—¿Quién crees que cuida a los monstruitos por las noches? —dijo con obviedad —. Aunque nunca se han dado cuenta de que mamá no está…

El sonrojado en esa oportunidad fue él, y Rukia entró en la habitación poco después.

—Ichika, ve a vestirte —pidió ella.

Ella bufó y se encaminó hacia la salida de la cocina.

—Aprovechando que irán al a por lo del registro, ¿por qué no se casan también? —implicó ella —. Se ahorrarán un viaje y se desgastaran menos tratando de fingir que no están juntos.

Rukia y él se miraron algo sonrojados, porque a ella no habían podido engañarla y de hecho colaboraba con sus encuentros furtivos.

—Tuve que decirle —admitió ella —. Creía que veía a otro hombre y no le gustó que alguien ocupara tu lugar.

—Parece que tengo una fan —se burló.

—Una que has ganado tú solo —dijo con seriedad.

—¿De verdad está bien convertirla en mi hija de manera legal? —preguntó.

—Ella te escogió y yo no tuve nada que ver al respecto —reveló —. Averiguó si se podía y habló con Renji además.

—No tengo palabras… —dijo conmovido.

—Bueno, eso sí es una novedad —sonrió.

Él se acercó a ella y la besó. Había tenido la intención de que fuera sólo un roce de afecto, pero había terminado siendo algo que sus hijos habían terminado observando boquiabiertos.

—Les conté la novedad —dijo Ichika sentándose de manera poco educada en la mesa.

—¿Es cierto que papá volverá a vivir con nosotros? —interrogó entusiasmada Rui.

Rukia miró con molestia a Ichika, que no se dio por aludida mientras mordía una manzana.

—¿Papá es verdad que se casarán? —insistió el menor de los niños.

Ellos no habían registrado su matrimonio, por lo que cuando se separaron, simplemente acordaron vivir en casas separadas.

—Le dije a su padre, pero él todavía no está seguro —esquivó la respuesta ella.

Lo había traicionado de último minuto y no se lo había esperado. Demasiadas sorpresas para ser tan temprano en la mañana.

—¿Podrían decirle por qué lo queremos acá? —alentó Rukia.

—¡Porque cocina mejor que mamá! —soltó Rui.

—¡Porque sabe matemáticas! —apoyó Takeru.

Ichigo sonrió.

—¿Ves? ¡Eres el mejor! —sustentó Rukia son sorna.

—¿Y tú por qué me quieres acá? —preguntó inseguro.

Ella se acercó a su oído y susurró:

—Porque sin ti la vida se siente incompleta —aseveró.

Pocas veces ella decía cosas significativas, y a él le gustaba el hecho de que no fuera cursi. Ella nunca respondía como se suponía que lo hiciera.

Desde siempre lograba descolocarlo.

—Quédate con nosotros, papá —pidió Ichika.

Los niños la quedaron mirando sorprendidos, porque siempre les llamó la atención que ella no lo llamara como ellos. No comprendían del todo que ella tuviera "dos padres" y ellos no.

Sí, él se quería quedar con ellos, porque de hecho le costaba recordar por qué se había ido en primer lugar.

—Acepto —dijo él.

Tras eso todos desayunaron de muy buen humor, aunque él parecía ser el único sin apetito, estaba satisfecho de algo distinto a la comida, que no dejaba espacio para nada más.

.

—¿Pensaste algún día cuando me descubriste viendo porno que terminaríamos así? —inquirió él.

—No, pero eso debió indicarme que posiblemente tenías el material suficiente como para embazarme —dijo molesta —. Fui testigo de eso. Debió ser una advertencia.

Por tercera vez, y cuarta para ella, se encontraron frente a una pantalla observando donde se suponía había un bebé. Él nunca logró ver algo más que unas manchas, especialmente cuando era un embarazo temprano como ese.

—Suenas molesta, pero yo no te obligué en ese entonces y no lo hago ahora —se defendió.

—Yo fui la empezó todo, ¿no? —consintió.

—Y yo me dejé —aceptó.

—La responsabilidad es compartida —convino.

—Y nuestra compatibilidad sexual abrumadora —agregó él —. Los adultos se hacen cargo de sus actos, y yo acepto a esta nueva consecuencia con alegría.

—Recuérdalo cuando tengamos llantos y cambios de pañales por las noches —le quitó el romanticismo ella.

Habían pasado años, habían sido poco constantes, inseguros e inmaduros. A él le había costado asumir sus sentimientos por ella, pero para cuando lo hizo siempre tuvo claro qué era lo que quería.

—No me arrepiento de nada —manifestó ella.

—Yo tampoco —avaló él —. Jamás podría…

Entonces él supo que ella también estaba alegre con la noticia, era que le costaba ser más sincera, pero eso él lo sabía y le gustaba ser capaz de darse cuenta de que podía leer el comportamiento poco claro de ella.

Cuando el médico le solicitó a ella que se fuera a limpiar el exceso gel al baño, le habló a modo de consuelo.

—No se preocupe, a algunas las toma por sorpresa y después se contentan —infirió.

—Ella está entusiasmada —afirmó —. Está complacida con la noticia.

El médico lo quedó mirando extrañado, sin creerle lo que él aseguraba tras ser testigo de su rostro inexpresivo y se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

Sí… definitivamente se sentía feliz de haber sido el único al que ella le dio la oportunidad de conocerla, pero eso nunca ningún otro ser humano podría entenderlo y no tendrían nunca una idea de lo que se perdían...

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final, independiente del grosero lapsus de tiempo que me tomé en los últimos capítulos.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero acá está como prometí el final.**

 **Es una historia muy distinta a las que he escrito antes, lo sé.**

 **¿Me ayudan a llegar a los 100 reviews?**

 **Hasta pronto, prometo seguir con las otras historias pendientes :)**


End file.
